Snow Little Bird - Sansa e Petyr
by Morteblu
Summary: Sansa consegue sair ilesa de Porto Real. A partir de agora sua vida dará uma guinada que a menina nunca imaginou dar. Ao lado de seu protetor Petyr Baelish ela tentará jogar o mais mortal dos jogos, o jogo do trono.
1. Chapter 1

Essa é a primeira fic que eu escrevo. Então, por favor, sintam-se a vontade de criticar e elogiar o quanto quiser. Espero que vocês gostem, pois eu estou adorando escrever sobre esse casal que eu amo tanto! Vou apimentar a história aos poucos, porque senão fica uma coisa muito brusca...  
Boa leitura =)

Venha esta noite ao bosque sagrado, se quiser ir para casa." Sansa nunca imaginou que um pergaminho deixado embaixo do seu travesseiro iria mudar seu jeito de agir e encarar o mundo. Primeiramente acreditou que o antes cavaleiro, depois bobo, Sor Dontos era a pessoa por trás de todo o arranjo de intrigas e mistérios que a levou ao Ninho da Águia. Não pôde deixar de se sentir tola por algum dia pensar isso. Sor Dontos não tinha a metade da audácia e do poder necessários para uma armação dessa.

Quando viu que seu salvador era Mindinho não pôde acreditar. Ele nunca a protegeu abertamente, e todos os diálogos que tiveram tinham sido breves. Por mais que tentasse pensar o porque do senhor Petyr Baelish estar lhe ajudando, nada vinha à sua mente. Quem gostaria de ajudar uma menina cuja família era traidora perante o rei? O rei... Não pôde deixar de lembrar com amargura, mas também com satisfação da cara de Joffrey ficando roxa, sua garganta arranhada e ele sufocando até morrer.

Enquanto estavam no barco não deixou de reparar no seu salvador. Ele era dotado de grande elegância. Seus olhos cinza-esverdeados muitas vezes não alcançavam os sorrisos que seus lábios davam. Seus gestos eram contidos, mas as expressões do seu rosto eram sempre lascivas e misteriosas. Sansa ainda estava com medo do que o futuro reservou para ela. Nunca sabia se Petyr falava a verdade ou não.

Por mais que muitas vezes se sentisse segura ao lado do seu protetor, não deixava de lembrar de uma coisa que o Cão de Caça falou para ela há algum tempo atrás: "Coisinha linda, e tão má mentirosa. Um cão consegue farejar uma mentira, você sabe. Olhe em volta e dê uma boa cheirada. Aqui são todos mentirosos... e todos eles são melhores do que você." Não pôde deixar de se sentir temerosa por talvez estar, também ali, rodeada de mentirosos.


	2. Perdendo a Inocência

Quinze dias tinham se passado desde a chegada deles aos Dedos. Era um lugar pequeno, sem grandes atrações, mas dotado de uma certa beleza e charme. Sansa passou esses dias na companhia de Petyr e seus criados. A menina não deixou de notar os olhares que seu protetor lhe dirigia. Eram olhares dotados de um sentimento que ela não conseguia explicar, mas lembrou que alguns homens já tinham lhe olhado do mesmo jeito: Tyrion, Cão de Caça...

Petyr gostava de lhe fazer várias perguntas. Quando entraram em acordo que a partir dali era seria Alayne, Sansa exclamou com vitalidade:

_ Será como um jogo?

_ Gosta de jogos Alayne? – Perguntou Petyr com grande malícia na voz.

Foi poupada de responder com a chegada de sua tia Lysa e da pequena comitiva que com ela trouxe. Seria ali nos Dedos que Petyr e sua tia se casariam.

No dia do casamento de Petyr com sua tia Lysa, após a oficialização da união pelo septão do Ninho da Águia, deram início aos costumes nupciais. Os homens levaram Lysa ao leito nupcial arrancando-lhe as roupas e fazendo gracejos libertinos.

Como tinha um número muito pequeno de mulheres ali, Sansa viu-se obrigada a participar do rito nupcial. Ela e as outras três mulheres despiam Mindinho pelo corredor, mas ele não deixava barato, parecia não ser dotado de nenhuma vergonha. Devolvia os gracejos das mulheres fazendo comentários tão maliciosos que fariam a mais libertina das mulheres corar. Ele apertava e apalpava as mulheres aqui e ali.

Sansa percebeu que o alvo preferido dos seus comentários e mãos-bobas era ela mesma. E que ele sorria só para ela. Ao chegarem no quarto percebeu que Petyr já estava completamente nu e com seu membro viril completamente enrijecido.

A garota não pode deixar de perceber que o pênis dele era muito maior que o do seu antigo marido Tyrion. Petyr ao perceber o olhar da menina em seu membro deu-lhe um sorriso de canto que primeiramente ela pensou ser zombeteiro, mas ao perceber o olhar faminto que aqueles belos olhos cinza esverdeados lançaram ao seu corpo Sansa corou e saiu correndo pela porta do quarto.

A noite de núpcias do casal recém-casado durou até o amanhecer. Todos a pelo menos uma légua de distância conseguiram ouvir os gritos de sua tia. Não que Sansa fosse ignorante aos detalhes do ato em si. Cersei um dia lhe disse: "Sua Tolinha. As lágrimas não são a única arma de uma mulher. Tem outra entre as pernas, e é melhor que aprenda a usá-la. Irá descobrir que os homens usam as espadas com bastante desprendimento. Ambos os tipos de espadas." Não deixou de imaginar o porquê de tantos gritos de deleite... sentiu seu peito e sua intimidade apertar.

Ninguém conseguiu dormir naquela noite, muito menos Sansa que se viu atacada pelo cantor de sua tia, Marillon:

- Não o quero aqui, sou uma donzela e meu pai lhe matará se encostar um dedo em mim. – Gritou a menina.

- Mindinho me matar? Pelo o que bem sei seu único duelo lhe deixou com uma cicatriz de lembrança. – Respondeu o audacioso cantor.

O cantor simplesmente lançou-se sobre Sansa. Apalpou seus seios, mordeu seu pescoço e levantou suas saias até a cintura. A menina estapeou-o, mordeu-o, mas isso parecia aguçar ainda mais a libido do cantor.

Viu-se sendo levada para cama por essa pessoa terrível, e por mais que tentasse se separar do homem não tinha a metade da sua força. Em um minuto já estava com o vestido rasgado e todo no chão. Marillon colocou a mão de Sansa no seu membro. Ela apertou-o com força querendo quebrá-lo, mas levou um tapa tão forte no rosto que caiu na cama.

Quando abriu os olhos ele já estava em cima dela. Trancou seus braços ao lado do seu corpo e tampou sua boca com uma tira do seu vestido rasgado. Sansa sempre imaginou que quando entregasse sua virgindade seria para seu marido. Que a noite seria inesquecível, mágica. Mas estando ali impotente diante da situação, lágrimas escorreram dos seus olhos. Marillon estava mordendo seus seios e puxando seus cabelos com força. Começou a afastar as pernas da menina e Sansa conseguiu sentir algo duro cutucar-lhe a intimidade. Fechou os olhos e quando abriu viu que ele já não estava mais sobre ela. Sor Lothor Brune estava com a espada na mão e Marillon com os lábios sangrando. O cavaleiro lhe deu seu manto e Sansa não parou de chorar até adormecer.

Acordou com o cheiro de pãezinhos assados e com uma pessoa ao seu lado. Mindinho estava parado ao lado da cama como se tivesse lhe embalando os sonhos. Quando o viu se sentiu aliviada. Sansa se sentia indefesa sempre. As vezes tinha o bruto Cão de Caça para protegê-la, mas nunca se sentiu tão protegida ao lado de alguém como ela se sentiu naquele momento ao lado do seu protetor.

Petyr afagou seu rosto e lhe deu um sorriso encorajador. Sussurou bem baixinho:

- Deixe-me ver seus ferimentos minha doce Alayne.

- Não posso mostrá-los senhor. Ele me machucou em partes que eu teria vergonha de mostrar-lhe.

- Não tenha vergonha minha querida. Deixe-me vê-los. Como bem sabe não tenho meistre por aqui, mas sei cuidar de alguns ferimentos.

Sansa não viu escolha a não ser mostrar-lhe os ferimentos. Quando abaixou um pouco o manto de Lothor viu que sua pele tão alva estava roxa na altura dos seios. Não teve coragem de abaixar ainda mais o manto. A vergonha lhe impediu. Petyr por sua vez desatou os botões do manto com a destreza de alguém com muita experiência. Quando colocou os olhos nos seios de Sansa sua expressão era um misto de raiva e deleite.

Afagou seus seios com tanta delicadeza que seus bicos endureceram. Petyr levantou-lhe o olhar. Sua expressão era faminta quando disse:

- És tão linda senhora. Tocá-la é um prazer maior do que um dia pensei ter. Pode ter certeza que esse cantor pagará por cara hematoma que deixou na sua pele.

- Porque ele fez isso comigo? Não fiz mal nenhum para ele. –falou a menina

-Ele não passa de um homem abominável. Não sabe tratar uma donzela. Mas eu sei...

Dito isso, afagou seu rosto com uma gentileza sem tamanho e saiu do quarto num rompante tão rápido que deixou Sansa ali envergonhada e sentindo outra coisa que não sabia explicar...

PORQUE VC É DELICIOSA ALAYNE


	3. Presente Inesperado

A vida no Ninho da Águia era entediante e triste. Não haviam risos ou brincadeiras. Lysa não permitia a presença da sua corte no castelo, tinha um medo constante de todas as pessoas. As canções que faziam Sansa chorar e sonhar não tinham lugar ali. Passou tanto tempo sonhando em conhecer os castelos do Sul, mas todos eles tinham sido uma decepção. Winterfell, que um dia foi sua casa, agora era somente ruínas, um sonho que ficou para trás.

O Ninho era pintado de somente duas cores: creme e azul, as cores dos Arryn. Com o longo verão chegando ao fim, o lugar ficava a cada dia mais parecido com um castelo de gelo. Nem os bolos de limão, que outrora foram tão amados por Sansa, naquele lugar não tinham sabor especial. Agora ela era Alayne Stone, uma bastarda, e os sonhos de sua outra vida não tinham lugar ali.

Suas únicas companhias, naquela estadia gelada, eram os criados e o menino enfermiço Lorde Robert Arryn, o senhor do Ninho da Águia. Sua tia Lysa não lhe dirigiu uma única palavra - somente olhares enojados – desde que Petyr ordenou que seu cavaleiro, Lothor Brune, confinasse o cantor Marillon nas celas do céu. A senhora Lysa lhe tratava como uma parede , sem importância e indigna de atenção.

No começo a indiferença feriu Alayne, mas após observar atentamente o comportamento da Senhora do Ninho da Águia com as outras pessoas, sentiu-se aliviada de não ser alvo das críticas maldosas e das fúrias constantes da mulher. Para Lysa as únicas pessoas dignas de sua total afeição eram Lorde Robert, seu adorado e mimado filho, e seu marido, e agora Protetor, Lorde Baelish. As outras pessoas só serviam para amolá-la. E as constantes viagens de Petyr só deixavam a tia com um humor ainda pior.

Quando Petyr chegava de viagem, independente da hora, a primeira pessoa que procurava era a menina do cabelo outrora ruivo. Sempre cumprimentava a garota de maneira calorosa, com um abraço bem apertado, um beijo plantado bem perto do canto de seus lábios e um presente. Alayne sentia-se contente e um pouco estranha na presença do seu protetor. Desde o acontecimento nos Dedos, quando Petyr lhe viu nua, ela ficava reservada na presença dele. Mas parece que o homem tinha um comportamento contrário ao da menina, ficava cada vez mais à vontade na presença de sua "filha".

Da sua última viagem lhe trouxe o mais belo, e curioso, presente. Uma camisola de dormir marfim com renda de Myr no busto da mesma cor, que deixaria quem vestisse com os seios ao mesmo tempo à mostra e escondidos. No meio do busto estava plantado um topázio azul do tamanho de um ovo de galinha, o que deixada a camisola ainda mais bela.

— É linda senhor. Tenho certeza que a senhora Lysa ficará sem ar quando o senhor lhe presentear com algo tão fino. E essa pedra só irá acentuar o azul de seus olhos.

— Foi com outros olhos que eu sonhei quando comprei essa camisola.

Ao ouvir isso o coração de Sansa acelerou, e ela, tomada de uma coragem surpreendente, lhe indagou:

— Com os olhos de que senhora sonhou?

Percebeu que os olhos de Petyr escureceram, e o que seria aquela expressão dele? Admiração, devoção, desejo?

— Queria poder vê-la nessa linda camisola, senhora. És tão bela que nem acredito que possa estar na minha frente nesse momento. Penso que és mais bela que a própria Donzela renascida. És como um sonho delicioso que se torna realidade.

Sansa sentiu seu coração acelerar-se mais uma vez. Seu estômago estava esquisito, como se milhares de borboletas flutuassem nele. Seu rosto ficou quente. Sua boca se abriu para dizer algo, mas as palavras ficaram presas em sua garganta. Petyr aproveitou o desconcerto da menina para tocar-lhe a face e sibilou:

— Você fica linda corada. — Falando isso, desceu sua mão com uma lentidão torturante em direção ao pescoço da menina, deixando um rastro quente por onde passava. Com o polegar da outra mão tocou levemente os lábios carnudos da garota e percebeu que Sansa fechou os olhos e arfou.

— Por favor Petyr, por favor, não faça isso comigo.

O homem chegou seu corpo ainda mais perto do da menina. Seu rosto foi chegando lentamente perto do rosto dela. Seus lábios estavam ficando cada vez mais próximos. Sansa tinha certeza que seria beijada pela segunda vez na sua vida, mas no último instante, antes de seus lábios se tocarem, Petyr virou um pouco seu rosto para o lado. Aspirou o perfume dos cabelos dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

— Você cheira a outono, como eu imaginei. O melhor cheiro do mundo.

— O senhor é muito gentil, mas penso que não é apropriado me dirigir tais palavras.

— E porque eu não poderia dirigir palavras doces para minha belíssima filha?

Lançou à menina um sorriso sedutor, mas ao mesmo tempo um pouco malvado. Retirou-se do quarto com um rodopiar de capa, deixando a porta como estava desde sua vinda, escancarada.

Sansa não sabia o que pensar. Não entendia nada dos homens. Estava sozinha ali. Não tinha com quem conversar sobre seus sentimentos. A única pessoa que confiava ali no Ninho da Águia era a responsável pelas confusões no seu coração. Ficar longe de Petyr a fazia triste. Quando ele estava ao seu lado é como se uma força misteriosa tomasse conta do corpo da menina, a deixava corajosa e quente.

— O que eu estou pensando? Ele tem idade para ser meu pai. — Falou a menina pra si mesma.

Pelo espelho do seu quarto ela percebeu a última pessoa que queria ver naquele momento: Lysa. Sua tia estava parada na soleira da porta do seu quarto. Seus olhos azuis pareciam duas fendas de gelo e a expressão no seu rosto era assustadora. A presença da mulher no seu quarto foi tão repentina que a menina não teve tempo de esconder o último presente dado por Petyr. Ao perceber a camisola nas mãos de Sansa, Lysa a puxou com tamanha força que o topázio bordado no colo se espatifou em vários pedaços no chão.

— Por que está com a minha camisola? — Não dando tempo para a menina responder, pegou Sansa pelos braços e a sacudiu.

— Por que está com ela? Responda sua ladrazinha fétida.

A menina sabia que a tia queria uma resposta, mas qual era a certa? Ela não pediu pelo presente, e nunca teria coragem de roubar algo de alguém.

— Tia Lysa, por favor, não é uma das suas camisolas. Eu nunca seria capaz de roubar a pessoa que me acolheu.

— Não seria Alayne? E não me chame de tia. Não tenho bastardos imundos como parentes. Responda minha pergunta! — Gritou a mulher — O que mais vai roubar de mim?

— Eu nunca roubei nada, senhora. — Balbuciou a menina.

A resposta só serviu para a mulher ficar lívida e apertar com mais força os braços, agora já marcados, da menina.

— Nunca roubou NADA vadiazinha? És o que então? Uma puta? Recebeu essa camisola como pagamento de um macho?

— Por favor, por favor senhora Lysa. Eu sou uma donzela e nunca desrespeitaria a senhora embaixo do seu teto. Sou sua hóspede!

Ao ouvir a resposta de Sansa, Lysa lhe deu um tabefe tão forte que a menina se desequilibrou e caiu no chão. A mulher se atirou em cima dela e lhe puxou os longos cabelos.

— O seu sangue não nega! Sua mãe era uma vadiazinha como você. E invejosa! Invejava o amor que MEU Petyr tinha por mim. Queria tudo para ela, assim como você. — Puxou ainda mais os cabelos da menina para trás afim de olhá-la nos olhos — Ele é MEU. Sempre foi. Eu dei tudo para ele. Meu amor, uma vida, minha virtude. Esperei por ele todos esses anos e você não vai roubá-lo de mim!

Sansa só conseguiu ver o brilho prateado da adaga e sentiu o beijo frio do aço em seu pescoço. Preparou-se para gritar por ajuda, misericórdia... Não sabia. Todos os seus parentes estavam mortos, com exceção do seu irmão bastardo Jon. Sua vida era constituída de contínuas desgraças desde sua saída de Winterfell. Porto Real não foi o sonho feliz que ela imaginou, foi um inferno. Joffrey, seu príncipe encantado, foi seu carrasco.

— Será que sou amaldiçoada? — Pensou a menina. — Será que a minha morte trará menos sofrimento para aqueles que eu amo? Mas quem eu amo? Eu não tenho mais ninguém. E não tenho nenhuma pessoa pra chorar por mim.

Mas ao pensar isso, a imagem de uma pessoa lhe chegou a mente. Petyr tinha lhe ajudado a fugir de Porto Real. Cuidou dela e a protegeu quando ninguém mais o quis fazer. Se arriscou por ela. — Só queria agradecer a ele — Pensou. Levou um golpe, não sentiu mais nenhuma dor e tudo ficou escuro.


	4. Proximidade

Sansa recobrou a consciêncua com uma voz chamando seu outro nome, Alayne. Era uma voz de mulher, mas o som vinha à ela como se lhe chamassem a pelo menos uma milha de distância. Ela tentava abrir os olhos, mas o mínimo esforço lhe dava dores horríveis na parte de trás de sua cabeça. "_Por que eu estou com essa dor? O que será que aconteceu comigo? Onde eu estou afinal?" _Por mais que tentasse se lembrar de algo, era como se sua mente estivesse enevoada. Ouviu o barulho de passos chegando perto de onde ela estava. A pessoa que entrou no cômodo tinha um cheiro que não lhe era estranho, um misto de vinho, cravo e hortelã.

— Ela acordou? — A menina conseguiu reconhecer a voz de Petyr. Agora mais do que nunca ela queria acordar e lhe perguntar a causa do seu estado, mas sua consciência se negava a retornar.

— Ela me parece mais corada... Dê-lhe um pouco mais de vinho dos sonhos para descansar um pouco mais. — Dito isso, ela sentiu um toque tão suave em seus cabelos, que chegou a ficar em dúvida se era fruto de sua imaginação ou um sonho. Após isso, ouviu os passos irem embora, levando com eles os cheiros reconfortantes e sua consciência mais uma vez.

Quando a menina abriu os olhos se viu num quarto desconhecido. Não era o seu quarto, reconheceu. Esse era mais amplo, mais suntuoso. Os móveis tinham uma riqueza que não lhe seriam permitidos por ser uma bastarda. O ambiente era claro e as tapeçarias que envolviam as paredes deixavam o lugar acolhedor. Virou um pouco a cabeça e encontrou um par de olhos cinza-esverdeados a lhe fitar.

— Olá Alayne. Como você está se sentindo? — A menina ficou contente por estar ao lado da única pessoa que podia confiar naquele lugar estranho, Petyr.

— Eu estou bem, pai. Onde eu estou? Há quanto tempo estou dormindo?

— Docinho, não se preocupe com nada. Você está segura agora. Não está reconhecendo o lugar, porque esse é o meu quarto. Mandei que lhe trouxessem para meus aposentos até seu total restabelecimento, assim poderia ficar com um olho em você enquanto trabalho. O jogo nunca para Alayne! Tenha sempre isso em mente.

Enquanto Petyr falava, ela pode notar que seu tutor tinha perdido um pouco de peso. Seu rosto, sempre tão bonito e sereno, estava um pouco mais magro. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco desgrenhados e suas roupas, sempre tão perfeitas e alinhadas, estavam um pouco amassadas e desajustadas. Mas para Sansa, ele nunca pareceu tão respeitável e poderoso. Esse visual lhe atribuía uma certa aura de poder, que combinava muito bem com o homem na sua frente.

— Por que está me fitando com tanto afinco, Alayne?

— Desculpe pai. Mas eu pude perceber que o senhor está mais magro, eu sinto muito por não estar por perto para cuidar do senhor.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, o homem sorriu seu típico sorriso de canto de boca.

— Somente uma filha tão atenciosa para preocupar-se comigo enquanto esteve tão machucada. Eu agradeço Alayne. Saiba que eu cuidei de você todos esses dias, pois é isso que um pai orgulhoso de sua filha deve fazer.

Essas palavras arrancaram um sorriso da menina e lhe fizeram lembrar tudo que tinha acontecido. Estava na hora dela saber dos últimos acontecimentos.

— Pai, onde está a tia Lysa? Por que ela fez aquilo comigo?

— Docinho, eu sei que você não ficará tranqüila enquanto não souber das coisas. Tenho palavras difíceis para lhe contar. Infelizmente sua tia teve um acesso de loucura e retirou a própria vida, após perceber o mal que lhe fez.

Essas palavras produziram na menina uma tristeza. As lágrimas começaram a cair dos seus olhos sem que ela percebesse. Ela não odiava sua tia. Ela era da sua família, irmã de sua mãe. Seus parentes estavam, na maioria, mortos. Ela se sentia sozinha no mundo e desamparada. Petyr deve ter visto o desespero nos seus olhos, pois sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e suavemente conduziu a menina para seu colo. Ficaram assim por minutos, talvez horas. A menina nunca conseguiu contar o tempo que ficaram daquele jeito. Mas se sentiu grata por ter pelo menos uma pessoa no mundo que se preocupasse com ela.

— Você gosta de cavaleiros e canções não é mesmo Sansa? — Essa pergunta surpreendeu a menina, ainda mais a menção de seu verdadeiro nome. Aquilo lhe deu mais vida. Saber que pelo menos uma pessoa nesse mundo tinha o conhecimento que ela era Sansa Stark, menina de Winterfell, lhe alegrou o dia.

— Sansa Stark gostava de cavaleiros e canções. Ela era uma menina tola. Sou Alayne Stone, uma bastarda. E os bastardos não têm tempo ou disposição para essas tolices. — A menina sentiu-se amargurada por dizer tais palavras, no fundo ainda gostava de ouvir histórias e tinha o sonho de se ver em uma canção.

Petyr sorriu mais uma vez para ela. Aninhou a menina melhor em seu peito. Sansa podia sentir o cheiro e o calor do seu peito. Seu gibão estava com os dois primeiros botões desfeitos lhe dando a vista da sua pele clara. A menina percebeu que alguns pêlos escapavam pela abertura do gibão de Petyr. Essa visão lhe despertou um sentimento esquisito e um calor repentino.

— Bom, nem mesmo os bastardos podem ficar alheios a boas histórias. Vou contar pra você a minha preferida. Você será a segunda pessoa que me ouvirá contá-la, e quero que seja a última. Era uma vez um príncipe, ele se chamava Duncan Targaryen e estava destinado a ser rei dos 7 reinos. Era um rapaz muito honrado e o melhor em justas de todos os reinos. Fazia o possível para participar do maior número de justas possíveis. Ele ficou sabendo que teria um casamento, seguido de algumas justas, nas terras da família Mudd. Seu pai, o rei, não queria que ele fosse, mas Duncan era impetuoso, quando colocava uma coisa na cabeça, ninguém lhe tirava. Partiu na primeira hora do outro dia. Como era próprio de um príncipe, uma legião de cavaleiros de bom nome e parte da guarda real lhe acompanharam. A viagem durou poucos dias, pois as terras que serviriam de local para as justas ficavam na região dos rios. Após assistir o casamento e se fartarem com uma deliciosa comida, o senhor das terras decidiu que o torneio seria em honra ao ilustre príncipe. Duncan ficou muito contente e como era costume, resolveu que as justas começariam dali a dois dias. No dia do torneio, enquanto seus escudeiros lhe ajudavam a vestir sua armadura reluzente, ele avistou a menina mais linda que ele já colocou os olhos. Ela era alta, tinha a pele alva como a neve. Seu rosto era perfeito como o da Donzela e seus cabelos eram compridos, brilhantes e da cor do outono — Como eram os seus, docinho —. Duncan sabia que naquela menina estava a sua perdição. Ele faria qualquer coisa que ela pedisse, moveria montanhas por ela. Acompanhou a menina com os olhos até ela sentar-se no seu lugar, nas arquibancadas. Deu ordem para que um de seus escudeiros descobrisse o nome da menina. Ficou descoberto que seu nome era Jenny, morava em Pedravelhas e era filha única de um senhor pequeno. O príncipe concorreu nas justas com ainda mais afinco, pois queria ser o vencedor e nomeá-la rainha da beleza e do amor. A última justa foi a mais difícil, mas Duncan conseguiu vencer e coroou a menina Jenny como sua rainha da beleza e do amor, e dona do seu coração. As notícias da grande afeição do príncipe por uma plebéia chegaram aos ouvidos do rei Aegon. Disposto a não deixar o seu filho envergonhá-lo na frente de toda a corte, dirigiu-se à Pedravelhas, onde os enamorados estavam, afim de dar um ponto final na relação, que ao seu ver, era repulsiva. Quando chegou no lugar de destino pode ver o tamanho do amor entre Duncan e Jenny. O rei percebeu que ali na sua frente tinha um perigo sem igual. O que diria a sua corte se o príncipe se casasse com uma plebléia de tão baixo nascimento? Aegon e Duncan tiveram uma horrível discussão, e o rei, num acesso de fúria, ordenou que o jovem príncipe fosse embora com ele para o castelo, caso contrário, iria destituí-lo do direito ao trono. Duncan era filho único de Aegon, seu único herdeiro. Revelando um amor maior do que todos imaginavam, o príncipe abdicou do seu direito ao trono para viver o seu amor ao lado da sua Jenny de Pedravelhas. Os inimigos da coroa viram ali uma oportunidade para atacar o rei e tomar a coroa. Quando Duncan soube que seu pai estava sendo atacado pelos inimigos, resolveu lutar ao seu lado, pois se sentia culpado pela situação. Despediu-se de sua amada Jenny e cavalgou rumo ao seu destino. Dizem que quando a lança do inimigo atravessou o coração do Príncipe Duncan, sua última palavra foi Jenny. Em cima do túmulo de Duncan sempre se encontram várias libélulas a sobrevoar… Vindo dai o nome de príncipe das libélulas e sua amada Jenny de Pedravelhas.

Quando Petyr terminou de contar, Sansa sentia que mais lágrimas saíam de seus olhos. Um pedaço de Sansa Stark ainda estava dentro dela. Era uma parte que foi intocada pelas maldades que lhe ocorreram nesses últimos tempos. Era uma parte que ainda acreditava que em galantes cavaleiros e que sua vida seria uma canção. A menina não pode deixar de cantar a música dos dois amantes da história, cantou bem baixinho, bem suave, ainda no colo de Petyr Baelish:

"Jenny de Pedravelhas com flores nos cabelos

Ama seu príncipe amado, seu príncipe das libélulas

O coração do príncipe ela conseguiu

Mas foi o beijo do aço a última coisa que ele sentiu

Chorou, chorou... mas seu amado nunca voltou

Sentou e esperou, mas o seu amor nunca acabou

Oh pobre Jenny... como viver depois disso?

A guerra à Pedravelhas também chegou

Jenny, com um filho do príncipe você ficou?

Destruído tudo será, e suas vidas iremos tirar

E aquele castelo, que outrora foi o lar do seu amor

Destruído foi, somente ruínas lá ficou

E hoje, por Pedravelhas quem passa

Ouve a bela Jenny a chorar por seu amado

Chorar pelos poucos dias que tiveram

Seu eterno príncipe das libélulas."

A menina percebeu que os olhos cinza-esverdeados de Petyr estavam marejados. Conseguiu entender que ali estava uma faceta daquele homem que quase ninguém conhecia. Ele se mostrava sempre tão confiante e destemido, que Sansa o pintava como uma pessoa insensível às vezes. Era muito difícil conseguir distinguir Mindinho de Petyr Baelish, mas ali na sua frente, ela tinha certeza, estava o homem que ninguém conhecia, somente ela.

— Quantos anos você tem, senhor Baelish? — A menina não conseguiu parar a pergunta, e quando percebeu ela já tinha sido feita.

Ele a fitou com ainda mais atenção, em seus olhos dava para perceber que a pergunta tinha lhe pegado de surpresa.

— Por que a pergunta, curiosa Alayne?

— Porque eu tenho certeza que o senhor é mais novo do que aparenta ser.

Sua resposta fez o homem gargalhar de um jeito que ela nunca tinha visto. Era um som gostoso, e Sansa teve certeza que queria ouvi-lo muitas outras vezes.

— Bom minha doce Alayne, vejo que você está muito melhor. Vou deixá-la descansar. Já se passa da meia-noite. — O homem deve ter visto o beicinho que a menina fez, pois acrescentou: — A não ser que você queira que eu lhe faça companhia... Me diga o que você quer.

Ao ouvir isso, o rosto da menina se iluminou. Estava cansada, mas também com medo de ser deixada sozinha. Petyr era a única pessoa que ela tinha no mundo agora. A única pessoa que sabia sua verdadeira identidade.

— Se o senhor quiser, eu ficaria muito feliz se pudesse dormir aqui comigo.

Ela o viu dar seu sorriso de canto de boca. Retirou-a do seu colo e colocou-a suavemente no colchão de penas. Sansa sentiu uma coisa esquisita por estar tão próxima de um homem que não é da sua família. O que septã Mordane e sua mãe pensariam dela tendo esses tipos de pensamentos. Sabia que não era certo deitar-se com um homem que não era seu marido, mas ao lado dele sentia-se segura.

Começou a ficar com medo do que viria a seguir, e nao conseguiu pensar em mais nada para falar. Só acompanhava todos os passos de Petyr pelo aposento. Primeiro ele selou uma carta que estava em cima de sua mesa. Percebeu que a menina lhe fitava e sorriu mais uma vez seu sorriso típico. Depois disso, ele se dirigiu lentamente até a cama, nunca tirando os olhos da menina. Apagou a vela que iluminava a cama e desabotoou com uma velocidade torturante cada botão que faltava de seu gibão. Quanto mais desabotoava, mais seu sorriso aumentava. Deixou cair sua roupa no chão com um barulho suave.

Nessa altura o coração de Sansa já estava martelando no seu peito. Era tão forte que teve medo de Petyr conseguir ouvir. Suas mãos começaram a suar e um medo do desconhecido começou a despertar na menina. Petyr deve ter percebido o desconforto da menina, pois acrescentou divertido:

— Acalme-se Alayne. Eu não posso dormir totalmente vestido, não é mesmo docinho?! — Dito isso, deitou-se ao lado da menina na cama. Seus movimentos eram graciosos e cheios de confiança.

— Quer que eu chegue mais perto, Alayne? — Ele não esperou a resposta. Aproximou-se ainda mais da menina, que estava de costas para ele. Retirou com suavidade os cabelos que estavam no pescoço dela e plantou um beijo em seu pescoço, fazendo a pele dela arrepiar. — Agora iremos dormir, docinho. Boa noite e tenha sonhos lindos.

O único toque que ele lhe deu foi o beijo no pescoço. Era como se o homem tivesse medo de tocar a menina, mas Sansa ansiava por ser tocada. Ficou bastante tempo acordada, e tinha certeza que Petyr também não conseguia dormir, mas nenhum dos dois disse nenhuma palavra. Num momento o torpor tomou conta da menina, e ela adormeceu.

Sansa acordou com uma mão a apertar sua cintura. O toque era um pouco rude, possessivo. Tinham dormido separados, mas amanheceram juntos.


	5. Noivado

Com o inverno batendo à porta do Ninho da Águia, quem ali vivia fora obrigado a descer para os Portões da Lua. Estar em um lugar tão diferente não fez bem ao pequeno lorde Robert. Ficava cada dia mais debilitado e seus tremores eram ainda mais constantes.

Desde a morte prematura de sua mãe, o menino definhava. A menina não sabia se era de tristeza ou das constantes doses de sono doce que o meistre lhe dava para acalmar seus tremores. Estava num estado de dar dó, e o gênio difícil do garoto só fez espantar as pessoas que tentavam cuidavam dele. Seus acessos de raiva eram terríveis, chegando ao ponto de jogar o penico na cabeça do meistre.

A menina era sempre chamada para acalmar os ânimos do menino. Com Petyr em constantes viagens, a responsável pelo bem-estar do pequeno lorde era a menina. Ficou ao seu cargo, também, a organização de um baile em honra à alguém que ninguém sabia. A ausência constante do lorde protetor era como uma faca em seu coração. Desde a mentira sobre a morte de Lysa, a presenca do homem foi requisitada em vários lugares do Vale. Era seu papel como Protetor assegurar a justiça e a ordem do lugar. Sansa esperava ansiosamente pela volta de Petyr. Ele tinha lhe prometido um vestido de presente para o baile.

Sansa tinha dispensado a sua aia para que tivessem mais pessoas ajudando no banquete do baile. Quando viu o belo vestido que estava posto em cima de sua cama suprimiu um suspiro. Era o vestido mais lindo que já tinha visto. Era de uma cor pérola, com um corte que lhe deixava mais justo no corpo. O corpete era todo bordado com pedras não preciosas — _Sou uma bastarda agora_ — mas a menina achou que ali estava a beleza da vestimenta. Nas costas ele era fechado por vários botões, desde a sua nuca até o seu quadril. Não tinha toda a ostentação dos seus antigos vestidos, mas era o que mais combinava com ela. Era delicado, mas sensual na medida. Por ter um nascimento baixo, não lhe seriam permitido o uso demasiado de jóias, mas ela era filha bastarda do Protetor do Vale. Não poderia parecer muito abaixo de sua condição. Decidiu que usaria uma tira de renda de Myr preta amarrada em seu pescoço branco e um brinco pequenino, com somente uma pedra, de ônix em suas orelhas.

"_Se o vestido está em minha cama, quer dizer que Petyr já voltou... mas por que não veio me ver?" _Saber que o homem já estava no castelo e não tinha vindo vê-la deixou-a com um pequeno desconforto.

Tomou um banho demorado em sua banheira, lavou seu cabelo com lentidão e usou uma colônia com um cheiro delicioso. Nada faltava para ela nos Portões da Lua, mas tinha consciência que não podia exigir muito para não chamar a atenção. Esfregou sua pele até ficar vermelha e aproveitou o momento e tingiu seus cabelos novamente, suas raízes já estavam querendo aparecer.

Enquanto tomava seu banho a menina pensava quem era o homenageado do baile. Nos sete reinos era tradição homenagear um senhor que chegasse de viagem, um acordo de noivado e visitas ilustres. Tentou mexericar com as mulheres da cozinha e até mesmo com Myranda Royce, mas ninguém soube lhe dizer quem estaria chegando. Seu pai não lhe dizia nada, e ela achou por bem não perguntar — _Se ele quisesse que eu soubesse me diria_. — Estava um pouco excitada por ir a um baile. Sansa Stark sempre ansiou por danças e bailes, mas Alayne Stone não sabia pelo o que ansiar. "_Tenho que ser Alayne todo o momento. Na minha cabeça e no meu coração. Todos os olhos estarão postos sobre mim e Petyr essa noite."_

Ouviu a porta do seu quarto abrir — _Quem será? Mandei não ser incomodada até a hora do baile._ — Ouviu passos se aproximarem do seu banheiro e seu coração acelerou, lembrando-se de Marillon e suas investidas. Mas ouviu a voz de Petyr a lhe chamar:

— Alayne? Está tomando banho?

— Sim, meu pai. Estou me preparando para o baile.

— Posso entrar?

Essa não era bem a coisa que queria ouvir. Desde a noite que dormiram juntos, Petyr evitava ficar sozinho por muito tempo com a menina. Além do mais ela estava nua e não queria que ele a visse daquela maneira, tinha vergonha.

— Docinho, pode ajeitar-se na banheira. O que eu tenho a lhe dizer é muito importante, e você precisa saber até a hora do baile para portar-se como deve ser.

A menina ajeitou-se com rapidez na banheira, abraçou os joelhos, dividiu seus longos, e agora negros, cabelos e ajeitou-os em cima de seus seios. Estava pronta, e conseguiu tapar o máximo que pôde.

— Meu pai, pode entrar agora, se lhe aprouver.

Petyr abriu a porta lentamente, entrou e a fechou. Estar sozinha e nua num ambiente tão íntimo e pequeno deixou a menina envergonhada. Um rubor lhe subiu à face e ela não conseguiu tirar os olhos da água. Mas a falta de fala do seu protetor fez a menina levantar os olhos e fitá-lo. Quando seus olhares se cruzaram, Petyr tinha uma expressão de adoração em seus olhos. Era uma mistura de prazer e tormento. O homem balançou a cabeça, como se para afastar algum pensamento e lhe disse:

— Tenho algumas notícias que dizem respeito a nós dois. A primeira é que toda a corte do Vale já chegou para o baile. E você sabe, meu docinho, o quão importante é sustentar a nossa história da morte de Lysa. Um erro e nossas cabeças rolarão e onde ficará todo o trabalho que tivemos para chegar até aqui?

— Minha madrasta foi morreu em decorrência de dores na barriga. O nosso meistre pode lhe dar detalhes, se aprouver o senhor. Foi tudo tão repentino que ainda me dói falar disso. Ela me tratava como uma filha.

Petyr sorriu para ela. — Minha filha é muito sensível e muito esperta, se continuar assim irá muito longe ao meu lado.

— Obrigada meu pai. Quais as outras notícias?

Petyr hesitou antes de falar. — Fiz um contrato de casamento para você.

— O quê? Por que?

— Cada pessoa tem um papel a desempenhar, docinho. Não quer saber quem é o noivo?

— Quem iria querer se casar com uma bastarda?

— Alayne não fale assim. Você é bastarda do senhor de Harrenhal e protetor do vale. Você é preciosa e a mais bela donzela dos sete reinos. E eu tenho dinheiro suficiente para lhe dar um dote assombroso, que faria os mais nobres senhores quererem correr para debaixo de suas saias.

— Eu não sou uma mercadoria. — Lágrimas começaram a brotar dos olhos da menina e ela viu que Petyr ajoelhou-se ao lado da banheira. Ele pegou os dois pulsos da menina e beijou, nunca tirando os olhos dos seus.

— Minha menina, eu escolhi ninguém menos que Harrold Hardyng.

— Harry, o herdeiro?

— Sim, minha menina. O herdeiro de Lorde Robert passarinho.

— Mas Myranda me contou que ele tem dois bastardos!

— E o terceiro está à caminho.

— Por que quer me casar com ele? Não quero ter um marido que me traga bastardos para cuidar.

Aquilo fez o homem rir.

— Meu docinho, você sabe que lorde Robert não ficará entre nós por muito tempo. Infelizmente o menino tem uma saúde muito frágil, e você seria nada mais e nada menos, que Senhora do Vale de Arryn. Quando chegar a hora você se mostrará como Sansa Stark, herdeira de Winterfell e todos os cavaleiros do Vale correrão a mostrar suas espadas para vingar e retomar sua casa. Esses são os presentes que lhe dou... Harry, o ninho da Águia e Winterfell. Isso não lhe deixa feliz?

— Me deixa feliz sim, meu pai. Mas eu estava pensando em uma coisa que o senhor me disse.

Petyr estreitou os olhos. — O que eu lhe disse?

— Lembra-se quando Sor Lyn Corbray casou-se com aquela menina de 16 anos?

— Sim, Anne era o nome dela. — Petyr respondeu desconfiado.

— O senhor me disse que meninas novas eram mais felizes com homens mais velhos.

— "A inocência e a experiência dão um casamento perfeito". Sim eu lhe disse isso.

— Pensei que o senhor iria me casar com outra pessoa. Alguém com uma idade próxima à do senhor.

As palavras da menina deixaram Petyr sem fala. Passou o polegar e o indicador no seu cavanhaque, pensativo, e enfim falou sorrindo:

— Fico contente de ver que você presta atenção no que eu lhe ensino. Mas, infelizmente, você terá que se casar com Harry. Tivemos tanto trabalho para chegar até aqui...

— Eu irei me casar, pai.

— Ótimo, minha menina.

O homem levantou-se com uma grande desenvoltura e encaminhou-se para a porta. Quando tinha aberto alguns centímetros virou a cabeça e lhe disse:

— Eu soube que dispensou a sua aia. Enquanto você termina de tomar banho irei me arrumar e voltarei para ajudá-la a se vestir.

Dito isso, nem esperou resposta, e saiu num rompante pela porta deixando a menina embasbacada.

Sansa tentou de todo o jeito colocar o vestido sozinha, mas não obteve sucesso. Seu cabelo já estava arrumado. Penteou-o tanto que era somente cachos num lustroso castanho acobreado. Olhou a sua imagem no espelho e uma menina com bochechas coradas e profundos olhos azuis lhe fitaram. Não tinha se visto no espelho muitas vezes nessas últimas semanas. Seu rosto estava mais magro, seu corpo tinha mudado muito, tomando formas de uma mulher, mais voluptuoso. Ficou também mais alta e seus cabelos já lhe chegavam à cintura fina.

Ela sentiu a presença dele antes mesmo de vê-lo. Era como se o ar do ambiente ficasse mais pesado. Ele tinha o poder de impelir às pessoas a fazerem o que ele queria. Era essa energia irresistível, como uma aura de poder irradiando do corpo de Petyr. Chegou mansamente por trás da menina e ela viu pelo espelho que ele tinha trocado de gibão. — _"Está lindo"_ pensou a menina.

— Vejo que, como eu pensei, você não conseguiria colocar esse belo vestido sozinha. Quando eu o comprei, sabia que combinaria com seus cabelos.

— Obrigada Petyr, ele é perfeito. — Disse a menina num sussurro.

— Bom, já está quase na hora do baile, e quero você ao meu lado recepcionando as pessoas e de olho em tudo.

— Pode deixar, papai. Meus olhos e meus ouvidos serão seus essa noite.

— Somente eles, Alayne?

O homem tirou os cabelos da menina de suas costas e pousou-os com delicadeza na frente de um de seus ombros.

— És tão bela, menina. Hoje não terá um homem que não a desejará. Sem exceções.

O comentário fez a menina corar. Sansa foi criada achando que ter contato tão íntimo com um homem era errado. Mas sentir Petyr parado tão prõximo dela era bom. Quando as mãos hábeis e suaves do homem encostaram na pele nua das costas dela, a menina não conseguiu suprimir um arrepio. A expressão no rosto de Petyr indicava que ele não estava alheio às respostas do corpo dela. Pelo espelho Sansa conseguiu ver que ele deu um pequeno sorriso. Enquanto ajudava Sansa a abotoar o vestido, Petyr não disse nenhuma palavra, suas mãos eram tão suaves que a menina nem conseguia sentir o peso delas.

— Pronto minha menina. Dê-me a renda para colocar no seu pescoço.

E outra vez as mãos suaves e hábeis de Petyr estavam em seu corpo. Onde ele tocava deixava um rastro de fogo na pele da menina. Quando terminou de colocar a renda de Myr no pescoço dela, plantou um beijo suave em sua bochecha — que causou arrepios em Sansa — recolocou os longos cabelos castanhos acobreados de volta às costas da menina.

— Não terá uma só mulher, seja ela bem nascida ou não, que não morrerá de inveja de você hoje. Harry morrerá por você.

Dito isso, ofereceu o braço para a menina e a conduziu para fora do quarto.

O salão estava perfeito, como nas canções. As mesas estavam alinhadas de uma forma harmonica e eram usadas as melhores louças do Portão da Lua. Os cantores já estavam dedilhando suas harpas e paquerando as moças que serviriam o banquete. Alguns convidados já tinham chegado, e a grande maioria já eram conhecidos da menina. Mas a presença de uma comitiva misteriosa chamou a sua atenção. Dava para perceber pelas suas roupas e jóias que detinham uma boa posição social. Os cavaleiros estavam todos vestidos de veludo, e as damas ostentavam as melhores jóias. Mas uma mulher entre todas elas chamou a sua atenção. Ela não era a mais bonita do baile, mas seus olhos tinham uma expressão maliciosa e profunda. Seus cabelos eram loiros e encaracolados, sua pele era mais morena, típica de quem vivia perto do mar. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção foi o modo como a mulher olhou para Petyr.

Quando a dama em questão viu que o lorde Protetor chegou no salão, seu sorriso se alargou e não deixou de lançar um olhar de desprezo para Sansa. _"Por que está me olhando assim? Eu nem te conheço…" _— Pensou a menina.

A loira chegou mais perto dos recém-chegados e cumprimentou Petyr de maneira descaradamente sensual. Seus seios eram fartos e o justilho que ela usava deixava isso sem nenhuma dúvida. Sansa se sentiu mal por ser ignorada de uma maneira tão deselegante, mas esperou seu pai fazer as apresentações.

A mulher ainda conversava animadamente com o Protetor, mas o último, dava para perceber, estava desconfortável com as maneiras da mulher. Pela conversa a menina conseguiu ouvir que o nome dela era Myane e que ela e Petyr estiveram juntos num banquete em Vila Gaivota. Um sentimento esquisito começou a aflorar em Sansa, como se agulhas enfiassem em seu coração. Estava começando a ficar irritada com alguma coisa que não entendia. Sansa não era uma menina de gênio ruim, mas algumas vezes, quando muito pressionada, mostrava uma faceta descarada.

— Vejo, meu pai, que está em companhia de uma bela e _educada _senhora. Pelo visto minha presença não será sentida aqui. Irei conversar com Myranda, ela já me acenou duas vezes.

Dito isso, saiu caminhando duro, deixando para trás um Petyr boquiaberto e uma Myane embasbacada.

— Nossa Alayne! Você será a atração da festa. Harry ficará encantado com você. — A menina percebeu pelo comentário de Myranda que seu noivado já estava na boca do povo.

— Obrigada Myranda. Você que é muito gentil. A propósito seu colar é maravilhoso.

Esse comentário fez o sorriso de Myranda se iluminar.

— Vejo que você conheceu Myane.

"Ah... Então Myranda também conhece ela." Pensou uma Sansa nervosa.

— Ah sim. Uma senhora muito cortês e gentil. — Tentou esconder seu desconforto, mas a frase saiu mais áspera do que queria.

— Não sei se estamos falando da mesma senhora... a Myane que conheço não tem nada de cortês e gentil, somente muito de descarada.

Myranda deve ter visto a expressão horrorizada de Sansa, e disse:

— Desculpe Alayne. Esqueci o quanto você é virtuosa. Mas voltando a Myane, ela é filha de um senhor muito importante de Vila Gaivot seu noivado que será homenageado no banquete de hoje.

— O seu noivado é a homenagem do banquete de hoje? Mas por que a festa não foi em Vila Gaivota ou nas terras no noivo?

Sansa percebeu que Myranda lhe lançou um olhar avaliador.

— Você não sabe ainda?

— Não sei o que?

— A festa está sendo aqui porque Myane estará noiva do seu pai no banquete. O baile é em homenagem à eles.

— O que?!

Sabendo disso, Sansa se virou rapidamente na direção do casal, mas não viu os dois em nenhum lugar. Uma fúria maligna estava tomando conta do corpo da menina, e não querendo que Myranda desconfiasse de nada, disse:

— Bom, eu fico feliz por meu _pai. _Todos sabem como ele foi um marido devotado para a senhora Lysa. Mas o luto não pode durar para sempre. Com a sua licença senhora, preciso ir ver como está nosso Lorde Robert.

Dito isso saiu num rompante apressado e já podia sentir que lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos.


	6. Ciúmes I

Sansa conseguiu chegar num lugar afastado do salão de festa antes que suas lágrimas caíssem. Seu coração doía de um jeito estranho, era como se ficasse quente em seu peito. Uma angústia lhe subiu e a sua vontade era gritar e xingar todas as pessoas, como Arya teria feito no seu lugar. Pensar em sua irmã não ajudou em nada a acalmar seu ânimo. Ela e Arya nunca foram muito próximas, mas era sua irmã, e tinha certeza que saberia o que fazer numa situação daquela.

Ter esse pensamento só fez a menina se sentir ainda mais solitária. Estava num lugar desconhecido, com pessoas estranhas e que não faziam a mínima idéia de quem ela era. — _Agora eu sou somente Alayne Stone, uma bastarda. Tenho que cumprir com meu papel_ — A menina ouviu uma voz baixa chamar o seu nome:

— Alayne, por que está chorando? Você está triste?

Quando se virou, deu de cara com Lorde Robert.

— Oi, meu passarinho. Eu não estou chorando de tristeza. Estou chorando de felicidade por estar num baile tão bonito. O salão não está belo?

— Pensei que você estava chorando porque o senhor Petyr vai se casar.

Aquelas palavras pegaram a menina de surpresa. Às vezes as crianças, com sua inocência, viam as coisas de uma maneira melhor.

— Por que eu iria chorar por isso? Estou feliz que ele irá se casar.

— Mas... você gosta dele!

A menina não pensava em ter esse tipo de conversa, naquele lugar e com o menino. Mas ouvir outra pessoa dizendo isso lhe fez enxergar o motivo de toda a sua angústia:_Ciúme!_

— É claro que eu gosto dele. Ele é meu pai. Você não gostava de sua mãe? Eu gosto dele assim.

— Quando minha mãe casou, eu fiquei muito triste. Mas não tão triste como estou agora. Sinto falta dela. Eu me sentia seguro com ela. Ela dizia que me amava!

A menina não deixou de ter pena daquela pequena criança na sua frente. — _Coitado do passarinho. Tão pequeno e já passando por tanta tristeza_.

— Meu passarinho, e se a gente fosse dançar? Você sabe que a primeira dança que uma donzela reserva é a mais importante? E você será a minha primeira dança da noite!

Ouvir aquilo deixou o menino radiante. E pareceu, para a menina, que ele ficou até mais corado e saudável.

— Dê-me o braço então, passarinho. Vamos dançar uma dança antes do banquete.

Saíram os dois de braços dados em direção à alguns casais que já dançavam, mas no meio do caminho Sansa sentiu alguém lhe puxar o braço. Quando olhou na direção do movimento percebeu que era Petyr quem exigia a sua atenção.

— Alayne, minha filha. Pensei que a sua primeira dança seria com seu _dedicado_ pai.

— A primeira dança é minha! Alayne me prometeu. — Falou um Robert indignado.

— Lorde Robert, vejo que as suas maneiras não são as melhores. Pelo visto essas semanas que estive fora não lhe corrigiram a educação como deveria.

Ouvir essa ameaça velada na voz de Petyr deixou o menino com um leve tremor. Lorde Robert tinha um saudável temor de seu padrasto. Sansa não querendo que a situação piorasse e o menino tivesse um de seus ataques na frente de toda a corte, interviu em seu favor:

— Pai, eu prometi à lorde Robert a minha primeira dança. Mas pelo visto, e pelo o que estou sabendo, candidata não lhe faltará para dançar. Com a sua licença.

A menina desviou de Petyr e foi com Robert em direção aos outros casais que dançavam. Conseguiu lançar um último olhar para trás e ver que a expressão no rosto de Petyr era matadora. — _Meu Deus. Estou com um comportamento terrível. Pareço a Arya. Talvez meu sangue de lobo esteja falando mais alto, ou a ousadia dos bastardos está ao meu lado hoje._

Sendo Robert o senhor do Ninho da Águia, era costume ele escolher a canção que iria dançar. O músico parou a canção pela metade e lhe reverenciou:

— Senhor, qual a música que terei a honra em tocar para você e essa bela dama?

O olhar que o músico lançou para a menina era cheio de luxúria. Por estar tão chateada com o noivado de Petyr, não percebeu que por onde passava todas as cabeças viravam para lhe acompanhar o andar. — _Devo estar realemente muito bonita._

— Alayne irá escolher. — A menina sabia que lorde Robert não conhecia muitas canções.

— Irei escolher... Coração sangrando. — A menina não esperava escolher _essa_música. Mas foi tão repentino que lhe veio aos lábios a música que combinava com seus sentimentos.

A sua escolha de música pegou as pessoas de surpresa e até mesmo o cantor lhe lançou um olhar avaliador, mas foi Myranda quem lhe salvou:

— Acredito que você deve ter ouvido, senhor cantor. A donzela pediu coração sangrando. Nada como uma bela e triste história de amor e _ciúmes._ Essas são sempre as minhas canções preferidas. Vamos! Toque que eu quero dançar antes do banquete ficar pronto.

A menina conseguiu ver a expressão no rosto de Petyr — _Ele está se divertindo com a minha situação!_

E o cantor pegou a sua harpa e começou a cantar:

"Não sei por que insisto tanto em te querer  
Se você sempre faz de mim o que bem quer  
Se ao teu lado sei tão pouco de você  
É pelos outros que eu sei quem você é

Nós somos cúmplices, nós dois somos culpados  
No mesmo instante em que o teu corpo toca o meu  
Já não existe nem o certo nem o errado  
Só o amor que por encanto aconteceu

Agora eu sei que o fim chega

Você sabia desde o começo

Não queria acreditar que era verdade

Você está sozinha de novo

Minha alma estará com você

Por que o relógio ainda está correndo

Se meu mundo não está mais girando

Ouço sua voz pelo vento na porta

Você está sozinha de novo

Eu estou só esperando

Você despedaça meu coração

Antes de ir sem arrependimentos

Eu chorei por você, minhas lágrimas virando sangue

Estou pronto para me render

Você diz que eu levo isso muito a sério

E tudo que eu peço é compreensão

Trago de volta pra você um pedaço do meu coração despedaçado

Estou pronto para me render

Eu me lembro dos momentos

A vida foi curta pro romance

Como uma rosa isso irá desaparecer

Eu estou deixando tudo

Sem arrependimentos, a guerra acabou

O retorno de um soldado

Ponha minhas mãos no meu coração sangrando

Eu estou deixando tudo pra trás

Sem mais esperas"

Enquanto dançava com um desajeitado passarinho, pôde sentir os olhos de Petyr no seu corpo. Quando o homem percebeu que a menina tinha lhe surpreendido o olhar, não se acanhou e continuou a acompanhar cada movimento dela. Confiante em provocar Petyr, Sansa mexia-se com ainda mais graça e sensualidade, e os olhos de seu protetor escurecia a cada movimento.

A música traduzia o estado de espírito da menina. Saber do noivado de Petyr deixou seu coração sangrando e seus nervos em frangalhos. Era como se uma nova Sansa, impulsionada pela falta de identidade, surgisse naquele baile. Uma menina mais confiante e desafiadora.

A canção acabou com um último acorde triste e palmas ecoaram pelo salão. A voz de Petyr elevou-se acima das demais:

— O banquete está pronto, damas e cavalheiros. Vamos tomar os nossos lugares. Venha comigo Alayne. Meistre Collemon irá levar nosso Lorde Robert para seu assento.

Sansa não conseguiu ter pistas da intenção de Petyr, mas viu que seus olhos estavam negros como duas fendas. O homem tomou o seu braço com um toque rude, que a menina nunca tinha sentido dele. Mas ao invés de levá-los aos seus assentos, Petyr os conduziu à uma pequena porta lateral. — _Pelo visto é normal uma conferência entre pai e filha._— Pensou uma Sansa assustada.

Adentraram a uma sala pequena e fria. A menina percebeu que era uma sala de leitura. Continha alguns livros e somente uma poltrona.

— Sente-se Alayne. — O tom autoritário de Petyr não cabia desobediência.

A menina esperou que o homem introduzisse o assunto.

— Não tem nada para me falar, Alayne?

— Não, senhor. — Por mais que quisesse gritar com ele, a posição dominadora de Petyr impedia que Sansa lhe falasse sobre o noivado dele e Myane.

Petyr deu a volta na poltrona e postou-se atrás da menina, de modo que ela não poderia vê-lo, somente senti-lo.

— Alayne. O que eu faço com você? Seus modos estão terríveis e quero que saiba que penso seriamente em colocá-lo sobre meus joelhos e lhe dar algumas palmadas.

Ao ouvir aquilo a respiração de Sansa acelerou. Ela nunca tinha sido reprimida fisicamente por ninguém — _Talvez eu nunca tenha precisado._

— Mas pode ficar despreocupada que não irei fazer isso, por ora.

— Obrigada, senhor. Irei ser uma menina mais sensata.

O tom sedutor e ameaçador de Petyr despertaram algumas sensações desconhecidas na menina. Ela sentiu o homem debruçar-se sobre ela e lhe sussurrar no ouvido:

— Espero que sim, Alayne. Minhas mãos às vezes coçam...

A menina não deixou de corar.

— Vamos, docinho. Os outros já devem estar sentindo a nossa falta.

Sansa levantou-se, alisou a saia e pegou o braço que Petyr lhe oferecia e juntos foram em direção ao banquete.


	7. Ciúmes II

Petyr encaminhou-se ao seu lugar de honra, à direita de Lorde Robert. Sansa, por ser uma bastarda, sentou-se mais afastada do estrado central. Mesmo estando em um local que não era costumeiro para ela, a menina achou interessante sentar-se mais próxima dos senhores menores. Nesse lugar as conversas eram mais interessantes, sem a polidez e a falsa cortesia dos senhores maiores.

O coração da menina ainda estava acelerado pelos acontecimentos na salinha de leitura. Não conseguia parar de pensar nas ameaças que seu protetor lhe fez. — _Pelos setes, Petyr iria me punir de verdade? Eu não comecei essa disputa. Foi ele quem não me contou que iria ficar noivo_— Olhou na direção do estrado central e viu Myane sussurrar, sedutoramente, algumas palavras no ouvido de Petyr. O homem sorriu e encostou sua mão na dela. — _Eu os odeio. Como ousa ter a pretensão de querer me punir?! O comportamento desses dois é digno de punição._— Petyr deve ter sentido uma fúria em sua direção, pois flagrou Sansa a olhá-los. A última, com vergonha de ter sido descoberta, abaixou os olhos.

O barulho da chegada de uma comitiva a obrigou a levantar o olhar. O grupo era liderado por um rapaz jovem, de cabelos dourados e encaracolados. Se Sansa ainda fosse a menina tola de outrora, teria se apaixonado pelo belo jovem cavaleiro, de sorrisos fáceis e lindas covinhas nas bochechas. Mas agora, ela conseguia ver um pouco além das aparências. Uma menina mais ou menos da sua idade, que estava sentada ao seu lado ofegou com quando percebeu a presença da comitiva:

— Oh! Harry chegou! Ele está ainda mais bonito com o cabelo curto.

— Harry, o herdeiro? — Sansa perguntou curiosa.

— Sim! É Harrold Hardyng. Ele não é galante?

Sansa recordou das palavras sábias que Petyr lhe dissera: _"A__vida__não é uma canção, querida. Aprenderá isso um dia, para sua mágoa."._Infelizmente ela tinha descoberto. Ficou com pena da menina ao seu lado. Chegaria também o dia que ela iria descobrir.

Começou a observar com mais atenção o seu futuro noivo. Ele sentou-se no estrado central, juntamente com Petyr e Lorde Robert. Distribuía sorrisos a todas as damas que lhe cruzava o olhar. A menina o considerou um tolo sedutor. Em seguida Harry dirigiu a palavra à Myranda Royce, que estava sentada ao seu lado. Esta última lhe deu um enorme sorriso e apontou, descaradamente, na direção de Sansa. — _Ai não. Ele deve ter perguntado de sua noiva._— Pensou a menina, que rapidamente abaixou os olhos.

Enquanto o banquete era servido, Sansa não teve coragem de levantar o olhar do seu prato, mas sentia como se alguém a espreitasse. O jantar estava delicioso. As tortas de Pombo lhe lembraram de Joffrey arranhando a garganta, lutando por uma lufada de ar, que nunca veio para seus pulmões. Pensar em sua antiga paixão lhe deu raiva. — _Como fui tola... Somente uma menina que nada sabia do mundo iria sonhar em se casar com um menino idiota_, _com lábios que mais pareciam vermes_.

Alarmada com a severidade dos seus pensamentos, Sansa aceitou o pedaço de bolo de limão que estava sendo oferecido como sobremesa. A cabeça da menina estava atordoada, provavelmente do excesso de vinho. Este, por sinal, lhe deu uma ousadia sem limites. Levantou seus olhos em direção ao estrado principal e viu que Harry não estava sentado em seu lugar. Mas foi a expressão irritada que Petyr lhe dava que captou seu olhar e seu coração. Absorta e perdida no olhar de seu tutor, tomou um susto com as palavras que lhe foram feitas:

— Boa noite, senhora.

Sansa deu de cara com Harry ao seu lado. Ele era ainda mais bonito de perto. Seus cachos dourados eram brilhantes e perfeitos_. Iguais aos de Joffrey._

— Boa noite, senhor.

— Senhora Alayne és ainda mais bela do que imaginei. As notícias acerca de sua beleza já chegaram a todos os cantos do Vale. Estou encantado.

— O senhor é muito bondoso e também muito galante.

Sansa foi criada para ser uma senhora e sabia que essas palavras vazias eram esperadas dela. Harry estava irritando-a com seus elogios baratos.

— Acredito que a senhora já esteja informada do nosso pré-noivado.

— Já estou senhor. Fui criada para ser uma esposa amorosa e dedicada. Irei servir meu marido com... _destreza._

Sua escolha de palavra fez o sorriso de Harry se alargar, mas ele tinha algo a mais em sua expressão. _Interesse genuíno_.

— Alegra-me senhora saber que terei uma esposa dotada de _destreza._ Mas é preciso muito mais para entreter um homem.

Sansa sabia muito bem o que ele estava pensando. O menino não era nada inocente, já tinha dois bastardos e outro à caminho. Optou por não responder à provocação do rapaz. Depois de um tempo em silêncio, Harry foi quem primeiro falou:

— Terei a honra de dançar com a senhora?

— Terá, senhor. A primeira dança depois do banquete será sua.

— Você é uma menina misteriosa, Alayne. E eu gosto disso.

Nesse momento os criados começaram a arrastar as mesas para dar seguimento às danças. Lorde Robert estava sendo levado para seu quarto por meistre Collemon.

— Terei a honra, senhora? — Harry lhe estendeu o braço, e a menina o pegou com delicadeza. Quando o rapaz a viu de corpo inteiro sua expressão mudou, ficou mais voraz. — Tenho comigo agora, a donzela mais formosa de todos os sete reinos. Que homem sortudo eu sou.

Sansa sabia que não era esperado resposta à suas admirações, mas o vinho a deixou ousada e quando percebeu que Petyr e Myane estavam ao seu lado, prontos para dançar, falou para Harry:

— O senhor é ainda mais gentil e belo do que dizem as meninas. — Abaixou-se mais do que o necessário para cumprimentá-lo antes da dança, deixando à mostra o seu decote. Quando voltou seu corpo para cima, Petyr lhe fitava com um olhar avaliador. A menina sorriu sedutoramente para seu pai.

A canção era sobre um menino pobre que se apaixonava por uma menina de boas relações. Os acordes e a voz melodiosa do cantor embalavam os casais. O rodopio dos vestidos das mulheres transformou o lugar num mar de cores vibrantes. Por ser uma canção mais romântica, os corpos dos dançarinos ficavam muito próximos. Harry era um pouco mais alto do que ela e um dançarino regular, mas usou de todas as oportunidades para encostar em sua cintura fina e deslizar as mãos por seus cabelos castanhos acobreados. Em alguns momentos, quando os dois dançavam mais colados, a menina sentiu algo duro cutucar-lhe o ventre.

Petyr e Myane dançavam colados. A mulher, Sansa tinha que admitir, era sensual. Seus cabelos voavam lindamente quando Petyr a rodopiava. O último, aliás, era um dançarino esplêndido. Seus movimentos eram suaves, mas confiantes. E sorria para a mulher, mas sua felicidade não lhe atingia os seus olhos cinza-esverdeados. — _Ele está representando o seu papel ou está gostando?_ — A dança terminou contando do suicídio do menino apaixonado após saber do casamento de sua amada.

— Você dança muito bem, Alayne. Seu corpo é esguio e bom de conduzir.

_Está querendo me seduzir. Ele acha que sou tola e influenciável como as meninas que conhece._— O senhor que é galante em excesso.

E Sansa, novamente, o sentiu antes mesmo de vê-lo. Quando a voz baixa e sensual de Petyr lhe chegou aos ouvidos, todo o seu corpo arrepiou-se:

— Vejo que conheceu _minha_Alayne. Ela não é adorável, Harry?

— É sim, senhor. A mais bela donzela dos Sete Reinos, exatamente como o senhor falou.

_"Ele falou isso de mim?"_

— Com a certeza que é, Harry. — Petyr virou-se na direção da menina — Você poderia dar o prazer da próxima dança ao seu dedicado _pai_, Alayne?

A vontade de Sansa era dizer não, para puni-lo por seu noivado desconhecido e por ameaçar bater nela. Mas uma senhora era armada de sua cortesia.

— Com certeza eu darei a honra da minha próxima dança ao meu maravilhoso pai.

— Então estarei deixando-a em boa companhia, Alayne. Irei pegar mais um pouco de vinho. — Harry virou-se e foi em direção à mesa de bebidas.

— Docinho, vejo que está representando o seu papel muito bem. Quem não te conhece diria que está interessada no jovem falcão.

Aquelas palavras de Petyr despertaram uma fúria na menina. Sua rebeldia estava tomando conta de seus atos:

— E qual moça do salão que não está interessada nele? É belo, galante e educado e, pelo que sei, meu futuro noivo.

Petyr estudou-lhe os olhos, como se os estivesse vendo pela primeira vez. — Tem os olhos de sua mãe. Olhos honestos e inocentes. Azuis como um mar ao sol. Muitos homens irão se afogar nesses olhos. — Disse isso e caminhou até o cantor, de certo para pedir uma música.

A resposta de Petyr às suas afrontas não foi o que ela esperava. Não achava Harry tão belo e galante como disse. Falou somente para irritar Petyr. Mas o homem falou de seus olhos, comparando-os aos de sua mãe. — _Será que um dia ele irá se afogar neles?_

O acorde melodioso de uma canção lhe captou a atenção. _Príncipe das Libélulas._

Petyr tomou a sua mão e encaixou a outra em sua cintura, com um toque ousado e firme. Ele era um dançarino muito melhor que Harry. Conduzia o corpo da menina com uma destreza sem igual. Seus corpos se juntaram ainda mais na parte da música que Sansa tinha cantado para os dois, em seu colo:

"Jenny de Pedravelhas com flores nos cabelos

Ama seu príncipe amado, seu príncipe das libélulas

O coração do príncipe ela conseguiu

Mas foi o beijo do aço a última coisa que ele sentiu

Chorou, chorou... mas seu amado nunca voltou

Sentou e esperou, mas o seu amor nunca acabou

Oh pobre Jenny... como viver depois disso?

A guerra à Pedravelhas também chegou

Jenny, com um filho do príncipe você ficou?

Destruído tudo será, e suas vidas iremos tirar

E aquele castelo, que outrora foi o lar do seu amor

Destruído foi, somente ruínas lá ficou

E hoje, por Pedravelhas quem passa

Ouve a bela Jenny a chorar por seu amado

Chorar pelos poucos dias que tiveram

"Seu eterno príncipe das libélulas."

A respiração de Petyr ficou ofegante em seu ouvido, causando arrepios em lugares inimagináveis para Sansa. A voz rouca e baixa do homem lhe fez fechar os olhos:

— Por que você me desafia, Alayne? Eu não gosto de ser contrariado. Quando eu jogo, consigo saber o movimento do meu oponente, mas você, às vezes, não faz o que espero.

As sensações de calor se alastraram por todo o corpo da menina, dando forças para perguntar o que estava corroendo o seu coração:

— Pai, por que você não disse que ia casar-se novamente? Por que eu tive quedescobrir pelos lábios de Myranda?

Enquanto esperava a resposta para suas perguntas, Sansa encostou o queixo nos ombros de Petyr. O cheiro dele era um espetáculo à parte, uma mistura de vinho, menta e suor. Aquele odor inebriante estava mexendo com os sentidos da menina, suas pernas ficaram bambas e um calorão lhe subiu à face.

— Docinho, por que está tão brava comigo? Você também irá ficar noiva, não é verdade? — Sussurrou o homem.

— Eu irei ficar noiva porque você quis. Eu nunca pedi isso. Eu sou só um peão pra você?

As palavras ásperas de Sansa fizeram o homem sorrir.

— Vejo, Alayne que seus modos não melhoraram, mesmo depois da nossa conversa na sala de leitura. Minha coceira aumenta a cada segundo.

Petyr a pegou pela cintura e a rodopiou na última nota da música. Colocou-a no chão vagarosamente, nunca tirando os seus olhos dos dela.

— Aproveite o baile, meu docinho. Todos os cavaleiros do salão hão de querer dançar com você. — Fez uma reverência, virou-se e caminhou à passos confiantes para o outro lado do salão.

As pernas da menina estavam bambas e seu coração estava tão acelerado que a pele do seu peito chegava a mexer. _"Nunca me senti assim antes, tão... devassa. Quando Joffey dançou comigo eu senti como se fosse levitar, mas agora, dançando com Petyr, eu sinto algo muito mais forte, um calor que me sobe, que me faz ficar arrepiada...O que está acontecendo comigo hoje?!"_

Após cinco danças com os mais diferentes e honrados cavaleiros e senhores do Vale, Sansa sentia-se cansada. Algumas pessoas já tinham ido embora, mas a maioria ainda dançava com fervor. Petyr dançou com várias senhoras, deixando Myane desapontada e muito brava com a sua atitude. Esta última tinha acabado de partir quando Sansa sentou-se.

Uma senhora, muito velhinha, aproximou-se da menina. Seu rosto não tinha lugar para mais rugas, tamanha era a quantidade. Era ainda menor que Lorde Robert e em sua boca não restava mais nenhum dente.

— Olá menina. Estou querendo lhe falar a muito tempo.

Assustada, Sansa olhou em volta, mas ninguém estava prestando atenção nas duas. A presença da velhinha fez os cabelos de sua nuca ficar em pé.

— Desculpe minha senhora, mas nos conhecemos?

— Você não me conhece, mas eu sei tudo sobre você menina lobo.

Os olhos de Sansa se arregalaram e sua boca ficou seca. Queria sair correndo dali, contar para Petyr o que ela ouviu, mas suas pernas estavam bambas e moles como geléia. Tentou manter a calma, pois ninguém estava prestando atenção nas duas.

— Senhora, acredito que esteja me confundindo com alguém.

— Menina lobo, você está nos meus sonhos desde que nasceu. E não adianta olhar para os lados, somente você pode me ver.

— Eu não sou uma menina lobo! O símbolo da casa do meu pai é um Tejo.

— Aí está mais uma coisa que você não sabe. Uma primeira mentira. As pessoas não são aquilo que você acredita. Uma grande sombra vai pairar sobre você. _Escute bem menina!_ Quando a fé chegar alguém irá querer te resgatar, mas eis a questão: quem você escolherá?

— Não entendo o que a senhora está dizendo. Quando a fé chegar?

— A fé irá chegar e com ela chegará também o seu destino. — A velhinha levantou-se. — Ainda nos veremos mais uma vez, senhora Sansa Stark.

Os olhos de Sansa se arregalaram ainda mais. _"Ela sabe quem eu sou! Mas eu nunca a vi na minha vida... iria me lembrar de uma senhora como ela."_Olhou para os lados e no momento que virou sua cabeça em direção à velhinha ela havia sumido. Assustada com os acontecimentos da noite, Sansa saiu correndo para seu quarto. Iria deitar-se e dormir, talvez tivesse bebido vinho demais.


	8. Petyr

O homem viu quando Sansa saiu correndo, assustada com algo. Pediu licença para os convidados e informou que iria se deitar. _"Um senhor nunca fica até o final da festa"._

Os pensamentos de Petyr estavam na beleza de Sansa. "Ela ficou ainda mais bela que sua mãe. E hoje, com o vestido que lhe dei, não teve um só homem que não a quis... inclusive eu."

Petyr lembrou da noite inteira em sua mente. Sansa foi, com certeza, a atração principal da noite. Toda vez que algum homem dançava com ela era como se uma faca entrasse em seu coraçao. Ver as mãos de outro homem tocando a menina fazia suas entranhas se agitarem de um modo violento. Mas o jogo dos tronos nunca parava e ele não podia deixar transparecer os seus sentimentos. Ser frio e ter total foco naquilo que almejava o fez chegar aonde ele estava hoje, e isso ele não iria perder por nada.

Chegou em frente à porta do quarto da menina. O homem sabia que o certo seria não entrar, mas tinha bebido um pouco mais de vinho que o necessário. "Somente o vinho para me ajudar a aturar Myane e meu ciúme." Bateu duas vezes na porta, mas ninguém respondeu. Preocupado, Petyr entrou, e viu algo que fez seu mundo parar.

Sansa estava nua, penteando os seus cabelos. A visão de sua pele claracontrastando com os cabelos castanhos acobreados era a coisa mais linda que já tinha visto na vida. Suas curvas eram delicadas e a luz das velas faziam o ambiente ficar sensual. Petyr sentiu que seu membro estava brigando com seu calção. A menina percebeu sua presença pelo espelho, e parou de pentear-se.

— Desculpe Alayne. Eu bati e você não respondeu. Fiquei preocupado quando a vi sair correndo do baile.

A menina ficou de frente para Petyr, como se provocando.

— Por que você iria se preocupar com os meus sentimentos?

_"Ela está magoada com meu noivado"._

— Alayne, não seria melhor colocar uma roupa?

— O senhor já me viu nua antes. Além do mais, você não me faria mal, faria?

Naquele momento Petyr estava perdendo o seu autocontrole. Uma qualidade que nunca perdia, que o ajudou a chegar onde estava hoje. Mas essa Sansa desafiadora estava mexendo com seus sentimentos, fazendo relembrar partes de sua vida que estavam há muito esquecidas. _"Ela quer jogar comigo, mas não sabe ela que eu sou muito mais experiente nesse jogo."_

— Se você quer assim Alayne. Sente-se na cadeira, eu irei terminar de pentear seus cabelos.

A menina sentou-se obediente. Petyr retirou o seu casaco e colocou sobre os ombros de Sansa. — Não quero que você pegue um resfriado, docinho. Dê-me a escova.

A menina obedeceu mais uma vez. _"__Boa menina__..."_

— Eu penteava os cabelos de minha mãe, nos Dedos. Ela tinha uma cor parecida com a dos seus cabelos. Mas usava mais curto.

— Você nunca me falou de sua mãe.

— E o que há para falar? Ela morreu quando eu tinha nove anos e depois disso fui enviado para Correrio.

— Você amava a minha mãe?

A pergunta de Sansa o pegou desprevenido. _"Eu amei somente uma mulher... Cat"_

— Minha menina, você está muito... curiosa hoje. Eu não sei se amei alguém na vida. Amar é para os fracos, e eu me fiz forte há muito tempo. —O homem pousou a escova na penteadeira. — Pronto! Seu cabelo está escovado. Irei me retirar, deixarei você descansar.

Quando Petyr estava saindo sentiu algo segurando a manga de seu gibão.

— Eu também não acredito no amor. Ele só nos entristece, nos enfraquece.

O homem percebeu que a menina tinha ficado ferida com seu comportamento. Vê-la sofrendo despertou algo dentro dele, queria cuidar dela. Abaixou-se na frente da cadeira, de modo que seus olhos estavam na linha de seus seios parcialmente cobertos. Seu membro ficou ainda mais duro, estava difícil ignorá-lo e escondê-lo.

— Você é a coisa mais linda que já esteve caminhando pelo mundo. És adorável e amorosa demais para ter esse tipo de pensamento. Por que o amor iria lhe enfraquecer?

— Porque ele me enfraqueceu hoje. Nessa noite eu percebi que o amor também pode doer, ele não é como as canções dizem.

— Harry a aborreceu hoje? Ele fez algo que não deveria?

— Não foi Harry. Eu nem o conheço!

— Então quem foi? — O homem temia ouvir aquela resposta.

— Foi o senhor.

Petyr sentiu-se um adolescente novamente. Toda a amargura de ter sido recusado por Cat o deixou naquele momento. Ele não era mais o adulto frio e calculista que os acontecimentos o tornaram. Ele era novamente o Petyr que lutou por sua amada Cat. O rapaz que tinha sonhos, que almejava o amor.

Tomado por um sentimento estranho, Petyr beijou os lábios de Sansa. Eles tinham um gosto doce, digno de sua dona. Beijou-a delicadamente, sem pressa, querendo saborear cada segundo do que estava fazendo. Quando se afastaram, a menina estava ofegante. "O que eu estou fazendo? Preciso sair desse quarto agora, antes que seja tarde demais... ela é tão macia."

— Preciso ir, Alayne. — Virou-se para sair, mas a menina levantou-se num movimento rápido.

— O senhor precisará do seu casaco amanhã. — E a menina, de frente para Petyr, Começou a retirar o casaco lentamente, iria ficar mais uma vez nua.

O homem não conseguiu controlar seus atos, e muito menos domar seus sentimentos. A presença de Sansa semi nua na sua frente o fazia perder a cabeça e esquecer os seus propósitos. Ele era somente luxúria e sensações. Agarrou os braços da menina e lhe deu um beijo muito mais profundo, elaborado. O homem abriu mais a boca e colocou a lingua dentro da boca quente de Sansa. _"Sua lingua é ainda mais doce. Eu estou perdido se não me cuidar."_

Petyr se sentiu ainda mais excitado com a inexperiência da menina. Ela não sabia o que fazer com a língua dele dentro de sua boca, mas com o tempo pegou o ritmo do beijo e soltou-se a ponto de agarrar uma parte do gibão do homem. As respirações dos dois estavam aceleradas e Petyr sentiu o coração de Sansa bater fortemente contra seu peito.

Mas o homem não era inocente. Desceu as mãos mais um pouco e apalpou com delicadeza os seios da menina. _"Petyr…"._Ouvir a menina gemer em seus lábios fez seu membro ficar ainda mais desconfortável dentro do calção. Por cima do casaco sentiu que os seios de Sansa estavam arrepiados. _"Tê-la aqui, nesse momento, arrepiada e excitada por mim é como um sonho se tornando realidade"._ Tal pensamento assustou o homem que não estava acostumado a fazer as coisas sem pensar.

Não aguentando de tanta luxúria, Petyr passou as mãos pelo corpo de Sansa, dessa vez sem delicadeza, dos seus seios até sua coxas. Quando chegou na pele macia e nua das pernas da menina, as levou com força em volta de seus quadris. Levou a garota até a penteadeira, sentou-a e esfregou o corpo com ainda mais força no dela. Enquanto beijava o pescoço branco e macio de Sansa, destribuindo beijos delicados e forte por toda a sua extensão, a menina empurrava a pelvis na direção do membro de Petyr, gemendo coisas desconexas. _"Eu não vou aguentar não penetrá-la. Preciso dela donzela Precico sair daqui o mais rápido possível."_

Afastou-se de sua protegida lentamente, para não assustá-la. Foi preciso todo o seu autocontrole para não penetrá-la, não beijá-la em sua intimidade.

— Preciso ir Sansa. Não vamos fazer coisas que arrependerão à ambos.

Não agüentando ficar mais nem um segundo na presença de tamanha tentação, Petyr retirou-se do quarto com pressa. Percorreu o caminho até seu quarto com bastante rapidez. "Não quero que ninguém me veja nessa situação. Ainda bem que Myane foi embora, não agüentava mais a sua chatice. Ela me lembra Lysa." Quando chegou na segurança de seu quarto, tendo uma porta de carvalho maciça o separando do resto do castelo, permitiu-se pensar com mais lucidez. "Não posso agir dessa forma. Tenho planos para Sansa e meus sentimentos de garotinho de Correrio não vão me atrapalhar." Ajeitou-se para dormir, mas revirou-se na cama por horas. Quando o torpor lhe levou a insônia, sonhou com uma donzela com serpentes roxas em seus cabelos, matando um gigante selvagem num castelo de neve. Não conseguiu ver seu rosto, mas Sansa apareceu para ele no sonho, chorando lágrimas de sangue.


	9. Flagra

_**Preciso ir Sansa. Não vamos fazer coisas que arrependerá à ambos.**_

Após a saída abrupta de Petyr, Sansa ficou vários minutos olhando para a porta. Seu desejo era que seu protetor a abrisse e lhe tirasse um peso do coração. Mas Petyr não voltou mais. Seu quarto ficou mais frio e muito mais escuro sem a presença dele.

A mente de Sansa recordava com grandes detalhes cada segundo que Petyr tocou o seu imaculado corpo. _"Nunca ninguém me tocou assim. Quando eu era apaixonada por Joffrey ele nunca me fez ficar daquele jeito. Mas Petyr, em poucos segundos, me fez sentir como se estivesse voando, pegando fogo. Mas Joffrey era um menino... Petyr é um homem."_

Sentiu vergonha de ter agido de uma forma tão devassa. _"Não sou uma rameira para me esfregar com um homem que não é meu marido!"_Sansa não tinha com quem conversar, e duvidou muito que contaria sobre seus momentos sórdidos com alguém.

_"Foi uma noite muito longa e cheia de descobertas"._

A menina repassou a noite toda em sua mente. Conheceu seu noivo e Myane. E uma senhora muito misteriosa lhe disse coisas assustadoras. "O que ela quis dizer com quando a fé chegar?". Lembrar da velha lhe apertou o coração. Não tinha tido tempo de contar para Petyr sobre ela. "Ele saberá as respostas. Ele sempre sabe."

Deitou-se em sua cama para dormir, mas uma ansiedade lhe tomava o corpo. Ter as mãos e a boca de Petyr em seu corpo foi a melhor coisa que já tinha experimentado em sua vida. _Melhor que bolos de limão._Sansa sempre sonhou com sua noite de núpcias. Com Tyrion foi uma coisa sem graça. Os dois não se gostavam, e não levaram adiante a consumação do casamento. Mas isso não queria dizer que a menina não imaginava como seria _colher sua flor_. Remexeu-se por muito tempo, mas uma hora o torpor levou a melhor.

A mão de alguém estava sobre seu corpo. Eram mãos rudes, que lhe apertavam com uma força maior que a necessária. Tentou enxergar alguma coisa, mas seus olhos estavam vendados. Em pânico, a menina tentou gritar, mas o agressor era mais forte que ela. Sentiu o estranho colocar seu mamilo esquerdo na boca e chupar com avidez, enquanto segurava o direito entre o polegar e o indicador. Um calor lhe subiu. Sua pélvis estava em fogo. "Por favor, não pare!" – Se ouviu dizendo. _Devassa._

Essa frase foi como um convite para o estranho. Pegou-a com ainda mais força, imobilizando seus braços do lado de seu corpo magro. Sansa sentiu quando a língua rodeou seu umbigo e foi descendo cada vez mais, vagarosamente, torturando tudo que estava no caminho. E quando o estranho encostou a boca em sua intimidade, quase desfaleceu de prazer. A língua que estava nela era incansável. Rodeava com habilidade um ponto em seu corpo que nem sabia que lhe daria tanto prazer e agonia.

Sansa não conseguia ver o estranho. Estava vendada e a mercê dos desejos de outra pessoa. A língua do homem tocou mais uma vez seu ponto sensível e a menina sentiu todo seu corpo tremer. Os músculos de sua pélvis se contraíram. Pequenos choques lhe percorreram o corpo. Sua respiração estava ofegante. Seus sentidos estavam aguçados e tinha um temor pelo o que viria a seguir. Ouviu quando o homem levantou da cama e o sentiu atrás de si. _"Quem é você? Diga-me, por favor!"_

E o cheiro dele a atingiu. Ela conhecia aquele odor. Estiveram juntos muito tempo._"Ele me salvou muitas vezes, mas é impossível estar aqui"._Quando a voz rouca e grave do homem atingiu os ouvidos na menina, sua pele arrepiou. Ela não estava cheia do costumeiro escárnio, havia um tom diferente, _sedutor._

— Vai dizer que não sentiu minha falta... _passarinho_?

Sansa acordou num sobressalto. Seu corpo tremia e quando colocou a mão em sua intimidade ela estava úmida, mas sua flor não estava no tempo de sangrar. _"Sandor... onde a vida o levou?"_

O dia seguinte ao noivado foi muito trabalhoso. Depois de uma festa de grande porte, a sujeira e a bagunça ficaram a cargo das criadas. Sansa, sendo a boa senhora que era, estava acompanhando a limpeza do salão e das pratarias. "Gosto de tudo brilhando, como minha mãe." A menina sonhava em ter uma casa pudesse dizer ser sua. _"Talvez isso esteja mais perto do que nunca"_ — Pensou uma Sansa enjoada.

Harry, o herdeiro, não tinha ido embora com as outras pessoas. Ele tinha ficado a fim de conhecer melhor sua futura esposa. Mas a menina não tinha tido tempo e paciência para o rapaz. "Depois do que aconteceu entre eu e Petyr, quase não consigo olhar para Harry. Suas maneiras lisonjeiras me irritam e tem, ainda por cima, voz de urubu." A menina riu sozinha de seus pensamentos malvados e foi assim que Myranda a encontrou na copa do castelo.

— Vejo que está que bom-humor hoje, Alayne.

— Olá Myranda. Estou sim. O baile foi magnífico!

— Pensei que você não tinha gostado do baile. Estava taciturna. Vi também quando saiu correndo para seus aposentos, estava indo atrás de você, mas vi lorde Baelish retirar-se com tamanha rapidez que tive certeza que estava indo ter com você.

As palavras de Myranda tinham um tom diferente. _"Ela desconfia"._

— Myranda, não estava me sentindo muito bem. Acredito que bebi vinho demais e uma tontura me pegou, corri para meus aposentos.

— Sei... e seu pai? Lhe encontrou depois que saiu?

Sansa percebeu que a curiosidade de Myranda era demasiada. Decidiu por omitir o fato.

— Infelizmente meu pai não me encontrou. Mas acredito que deve ter ido se deitar, pois estava cansado. Ficar noivo e ser anfitrião de um banquete é cansativo.

— Claro, Alayne. Todos sabemos como o senhor Petyr é devotado com seus convidados.

— Se você o diz.

— E o que achou de Harry?

— Um perfeito cavaleiro, gentil e belo, como uma canção. — _E chato e irritante._

— Não é, Alayne? Harry é tudo que uma menina sempre sonhou. Todas as donzelas do Ninho lhe invejam, até mesmo as mais bem-nascidas. Seu dote deve ter sido assombroso.

_"E você me inveja ainda mais que todas juntas"._

— Myranda, infelizmente tenho que inspecionar as pratarias que estão no salão. Com a sua licença...

— Quem a vê, Alayne, não diria que você é uma bastarda, mas sim uma menina criada para ser uma senhora importante.

Sansa sentiu o sangue gelar em suas veias. _"Seja cuidadosa..."._ Deu uma pequena gargalhada, para distrair a atenção do assunto.

— Myranda! Você mais do que ninguém deveria saber que uma senhora _de verdade_não beberia tanto como eu bebi ontem. Você já viu alguma senhora de respeito de porre?

— Se você o diz...

— Bem, tenho afazeres. Com a sua licença. — Sansa retirou-se com rapidez, não dando tempo para Myranda lhe dizer mais nada.

"O que está acontecendo com Myranda? Por um instante pensei que ela desconfiasse da minha relação com Petyr". Pensar no homem fez o coração de Sansa disparar. Petyr não tinha aparecido para quebrar o jejum no salão principal, tinha pedido que lhe servissem nos aposentos. Com tantas coisas para inspecionar, Sansa não tinha tido tempo, nem coragem, de procurá-lo. Seus pensamentos estavam na textura da boca de Petyr, macia, em contraste com seu cavanhaque de pelos mais duros que lhe deixavam arrepiada. "E as mãos dele? Fortes e firmes... acariciaram-me de uma maneira leviana." Pensar em mãos a lembrou de seu sonho na madrugada.

_"Sandor tinha sido uma das únicas pessoas que me defendeu, ou tentou, das mãos de Joffrey. Ele foi rude comigo muitas vezes, mas em alguns momentos, eu podia ver bondade em seus olhos acizentados. Ele tinha ódio de cavaleiros, mas eu sempre o achei mais corajoso e leal que a maioria dos cavaleiros que conheci. Ele não teria me feito mal... e se eu tivesse fugido com ele durante a batalha de Blackwater?"_

Foi assim, perdida em pensamentos, que Harry a encontrou. A menina tentou se esconder dele boa parte da tarde, pois a sua manhã tinha sido irritante com o rapaz a segui-la em todos os momentos.

— Vejo que a encontrei novamente, Alayne. Sempre tão bela que faz meu coração disparar.

_"Você já me disse isso pela manhã..."_A menina obrigou-se a ser cortês.

— Olá senhor. Estou inspecionando as pratarias, como pela manhã.

— Desculpe. A senhora deve estar me achando um tolo... mas é que mão consigo ficar longe de você.

Sansa só percebeu o que o rapaz ia fazer quando os lábios dos dois se tocaram. O beijo que Harry lhe deu foi casto e respeitador. _"Diferente do dele..."._A menina tinha conhecimento do seu dever: seduzir seu futuro marido. Ela não resistiu ao beijo, ficou parada, esperando terminar. O rapaz percebeu que ela não estava oferecendo resistência e aprofundou o beijo. Enfiou, sem cerimônia, a língua na boca da menina e ela retribuiu colocando também a sua. Ficaram testando a textura e sensações de suas bocas por um bom tempo. Sansa estava cumprindo seu papel. Deveria se casar com ele, para o bem dela. Ficou com um pequeno frio na barriga. Outrora sonhara com belos e galantes cavaleiros a querer beijá-la. Harry era belo e também galante, mas não era o que a menina queria. _"Mas o que eu quero afinal?"_E um par de olhos cinza-esverdeados lhe veio à mente.

— Vejo que estão se conhecendo mais profundamente, não é mesmo Alayne?

_Petyr..._

Os dois pararam de se beijar rapidamente. Quando Sansa olhou para Petyr era difícil ler a expressão em seu rosto. Ele não sorria, mas também não parecia bravo. Harry foi o primeiro a falar:

— Desculpe, senhor. Minha conduta foi incorrigível. Alayne não teve culpa, eu que a beijei.

— Mas pelo o que eu vi ela também estava retribuindo... Alayne?

Sansa sabia que uma resposta era esperada:

— Eu... Desculpe pai.

— Harry, você poderia nos deixar a sós?

Harry lançou um olhar um olhar culpado para a menina e retirou-se rapidamente.

Sansa ficou esperando Petyr falar algo, pelo o que pareceu uns belos 10 minutos. Mas o homem não o fez, somente encarava o teto pensativo. A menina não agüentou mais o silêncio e o quebrou:

— Petyr... me desculpe! Estou arrependida, de verdade.

E ele olhou bem sério para Sansa, como se a estivesse vendo pela primeira vez.

— Eu a deixo por meio período e já a encontro aos beijos com seu _noivo_. Saiba Alayne, minha _filha,_que os homens sempre querem muito mais do que aparentam. Saiba ler o que eles querem e somente assim triunfará no jogo.

— O que Harry quer?

— Docinho, Harry quer o que todo jovem tolo quer. Uma bela donzela para deflorar, justas para se mostrar e o sonho de milhares de canções compostas em sua homenagem.

A resposta de Petyr foi tão simples que a menina se achou uma tola por não conhecer muito do mundo e nem do homem misterioso na sua frente. Uma pergunta lhe escapou:

— E o que o senhor quer _meu pai_?

E aquele par de olhos cinza-esverdeados, tão sedutores e dissimulados lhe fitaram. Ali Sansa percebeu que poderia ficar um dia todo a olhá-los e nunca realmente iria conhecê-los. Petyr a mirou por um bom tempo, como se escolhendo a resposta ideal:

— Alayne... como sempre muito curiosa. Eu quero prosperar no caos, simples assim.

Sansa percebeu que ele tinha sido sincero em sua resposta. _"Você esperava que ele dissesse que queria você? Ele nunca iria dizer isso!"_

— Certo, senhor.

— Está indo bem, Alayne. Harry está caidinho por você. Todos temos um papel a desempenhar...

O homem aproximou-se de Sansa devagar. _"Ele irá me beijar de novo? Por favor, o faça!"_— Mas os lábios de Petyr tocaram a testa da menina.

— Preciso ir, Alayne. Conversamos à noite. Mandarei chamá-la.

Ele retirou-se. Sansa ficou confusa e magoada. _"Beijamos-nos e fizemos muito mais ontem à noite, mas hoje foi como se nem tivéssemos feito nada. Me sinto envergonhada. Petyr... é só o poder que lhe convém?"_

Sansa estava em seu quarto lendo um livro, quando uma batida na porta lhe tirou de seus pensamentos.

— Pode entrar.

— Boa noite, senhora — Uma criada falou.

— Boa noite.

— Seu pai lhe espera em sua biblioteca particular.

— Obrigada. Já estarei indo.

A criada lhe fez uma reverência e fechou a porta.

_"Nunca fui à biblioteca particular de Petyr. Ele disse que iria me chamar. Que assuntos irá querer comigo?"_— Perdida em pensamentos, Sansa encaminhou-se até o lugar que lhe foi citado.

O homem a esperava sentado em sua poltrona. Não levantou os olhos da carta que estava escrevendo e Sansa achou por bem não interrompê-lo. Ficou admirando o jeito que Petyr escrevia. Sua testa estava um pouco franzida, como se não gostasse de escrever o conteúdo da carta. Sua mão era firme na pena de pavão. Sansa se lembrou das mãos dele a percorrer seu corpo e corou. Disposta a não olhar novamente para suas mãos, ela mirou o olhar na boca de Petyr. Percebeu que enquanto ele escrevia, mordia o lábio inferior, lhe conferindo um jeito sedutor. Petyr levantou os olhos e a flagrou fitando-o. O homem sorriu e levantou-se.

— Olá Alayne.

Dito isso, tomou o rosto da menina entre suas mãos e beijou a ponta de seu nariz. Mesmo com esse gesto simples a menina sentiu-se corar. Depois de lhe beijar a ponta do nariz, encostou a testa dele na dela e ficaram os dois de olhos fechados. O coração de Sansa já estava disparando novamente, pensando na noite anterior. Depois de alguns minutos assim, Petyr largou o rosto da menina, sentou-se na poltrona e lhe disse:

— Sente-se Alayne. Tenho algumas notícias para você.

Sansa alisou o roupão e sentou-se na poltrona de frente para Petyr.

— Não quero que você sente aí. Venha cá. Sente-se aqui.

Sansa viu que Petyr apontava seu próprio colo.

"_Ele quer que eu me sente em seu colo..."_

Sansa era uma boa menina. Ela fazia o que lhe era pedido. Levantou-se e caminhou até ficar de frente para Petyr. A menina já usava sua camisola de dormir, de um pano fino e um pouco acima dos joelhos. Antes de sair do quarto colocou seu roupão. Não era digno de uma donzela sair de camisola pelos corredores. Ficou parada um pequeno tempo na frente dele, nunca tirando os olhos dos dele. Estes, Sansa percebeu, estavam adquirindo um brilho escuro.

— O que está esperando Alayne? Não gosto de esperar...

_"Se ele pensa que somente ele pode jogar comigo, está enganado. Eu não sei nada da arte de seduzir, mas posso tentar..."_

Sansa levantou um pouco o roupão, deixando amostra, deliberadamente, seus tornozelos e joelhos alvos. Sentou-se delicadamente no colo de Petyr. Jogou seus longos cabelos castanhos acobreados para trás. Esperou o homem lhe dizer algo.

— Como eu ia lhe dizendo, tenho algumas notícias a lhe dar. A primeira é sobre nosso querido Lorde Robert. Infelizmente o menino está ainda pior. Meistre Collemon não vê mais solução para o estado dele. Devemos esperar o pior.

Ouvir essa notícia deixou a menina triste. Por mais que Robert fosse uma criança manhosa e voluntariosa, Sansa gostava dele. Era seu parente, um dos únicos que restaram.

— Fico triste em ouvir isso, _pai_.

— Eu sei, docinho. Mas o menino deve ir para seguirmos nossos planos. Chegamos muito longe para ficarmos no meio do caminho.

_"Petyr não seria capaz de apressar a morte de Robert... ou seria?"_

Esse pensamento deixou Sansa assustada. Por mais que os dois estivessem convivendo juntos há alguns meses, Petyr ainda continuava uma incógnita para ela. O homem tinha uma aura de mistério e perigo. _"Seria ele capaz de fazer isso?"._A menina deu-lhe uma resposta neutra:

— Eu sei, meu pai.

— Que bom que você sabe, docinho. Mas esse é somente um dos nossos problemas.

Sansa remexeu-se no colo de Petyr e virou-se até fitar os olhos do homem:

— Pai... algo de ruim aconteceu?

Petyr mirou com sagacidade os olhos da menina. Mirou por uns longos minutos. Por fim, desviou o olhar e lhe disse:

— Nada de ruim nos acontecerá. Confie em mim. Eu sempre prosperei no caos.

— Eu confio em você.

— Eu sei que confia. Mas... receberemos uma visita no decorrer dos próximos dias.

— Uma visita? Myane está vindo passar um tempo conosco?

Petyr fez um gesto de abanar as mãos:

— Não. Myane está muito bem em Vila Gaivota e espero que eu consiga levar esse noivado por um bom tempo. Preciso do apoio do seu pai. Ele tem bastante influência sobre a corte do Vale.

_"Para ele o casamento é somente mais um degrau para sua escalada."_

— Mas não é sobre isso que devemos estar conversando. A visita que receberemos é de alguns partidários da Fé. Com a crença no Deus Rhollor crescendo em Westeros e as constantes guerras, o novo alto septão resolveu constituir algumas caravanas para percorrer os Sete Reinos. Ele quer levar a fé nos Sete para todos os cantos.

— E por que deveríamos estar preocupados com a Fé?

_"Escute bem menina! Quando a fé chegar alguém irá querer te resgatar, mas eis a questão: quem você escolherá?"_

As palavras da velhinha lhe vieram à mente. _"Seria essa a Fé que ela estava falando?"_

— Não devemos ficar preocupados, minha menina. Mas algumas coisas estão acontecendo em Porto Real.

— O que está acontecendo?

Petyr deu uma risada e respondeu:

— Cersei cambaleia de besteira em besteira. Eu sabia que ela iria se afunda sozinha, mas nunca pensei que seria tão cedo. Ela armou novamente a Fé, coisa que não era feita há muitos e muitos anos. Deu poder e corda para se enforcar sozinha.

— Eu não entendo.

— Pois irei lhe explicar, Alayne. Cersei tentou armar para a Fé prender Margaery por fornicar com outros homens. Como se uma menina que foi casada três vezes iria permanecer donzela. Ainda mais sendo uma leviana Tyrel. Mas isso não vem ao caso. A coisa é que o feitiço virou contra Cersei. Ela está presa, acusada de fornicar com membros da corte e de praticar o incesto com seu irmão Jaime.

— Que horror! Mas a Fé pode prendê-la?

— A própria Cersei deu permissão para que eles usassem armas novamente. O mais importante é que ela será julgada. E uma rainha só pode ser defendida por membros da Guarda Real. E todos sabemos que só tem inúteis de capas brancas.

— Mas a Guarda Real tem Sor Jaime Lannister. Ele é um dos cavaleiros mais mortíferos de toda Westeros.

— Não sei se Jaime ficará muito contente em saber das fornicações de Cersei. Todos sabem que ele sempre foi um homem muito fiel, diferente da irmã. Alayne, você está com pena da Cersei? Mesmo depois de tudo que ela lhe fez?

Sansa não tinha nenhuma pena da Rainha. Queria que ela morresse e tivesse sua cabeça espetada nas ameias de Porto Real.

— Eu não estou com pena dela. Só fico pensando em como as coisas mudam de uma hora para outra.

Petyr afastou os cabelos da menina de suas costas e os pousou de um lado só de seu pescoço. O homem beijou com delicadeza a lateral do pescoço descoberto de Sansa, causando arrepios nela. Falou com a boca encostada em sua pele:

— Que bom minha menina. Sentir pena de quem somente lhe causou mal não seria digno de você.

O homem percorreu a língua, com bastante habilidade, do pescoço da menina até o lóbulo de sua orelha. Nessa altura, os olhos de Sansa já estavam fechados e sua respiração ofegante. A menina levantou o pescoço a fim de dar um acesso mais privilegiado à Petyr. O homem mordeu delicadamente sua orelha lhe causando um desconforto em suas partes íntimas. Sansa sentiu que o membro viril de Petyr lhe cutucava uma das coxas.

— Levante-se. — Ordenou o homem.

Sansa fez o que lhe foi pedido.

— Tire o roupão. — A voz do homem soava ainda mais sedutora.

O homem deve ter visto a expressão de vergonha no rosto de Sansa, pois acrescentou:

— Seja uma boa menina e faça o que lhe pedi. Será melhor assim...

Havia perigo nas palavras de Petyr.

Sanda desatou o nó de seu roupão e deixou que ele caísse aos seus pés.

— Viu docinho? É bem melhor sem tanto pano... Fique parada.

Sansa assentiu e fez novamente o que ele pediu.

Com grande destreza, o homem desabotoou os quatro primeiros botões da camisola da menina, deixando à mostra seus seios.

— Fique parada Sansa, senão juro pelos Sete que irei lhe amarrar.

A ameaça de Petyr soou sincera. Mas só deixou a menina mais excitada pelo o que estava por vir.

— Levante os braços. Vamos tirar essa camisola.

Sansa obedeceu e sentiu o pano fino deslizar por seu corpo. Sua pele estava sensível.

— Assim é bem melhor, não acha?

Sansa não sabia o que responder.

— Quando eu faço uma pergunta, eu quero uma resposta.

Petyr aproximou-se pelas costas de Sansa. Pegou um punhado dos cabelos da nuca da menina e deu um pequeno puxão. Não doía tanto, mas era firme. Com os lábios encostando na orelha de Sansa, sussurrou:

— Ainda estou espetando minha resposta.

— Assim é melhor.

— Boa menina. Mas você não respondeu quando eu lhe perguntei e a peguei fazendo algumas coisas que me desagradaram nessa tarde.

_"Ele está falando do beijo que Harry me deu."_

— Não foi minha intenção desagradar você. Desculpe-me.

Petyr a beijou ferozmente. Sansa percebeu que o beijo que Harry lhe deu à tarde não tinha a metade do fogo que esse tinha. Petyr não estava mais sendo cauteloso com seu beijo. Enfiava a língua na boca de Sansa de uma maneira feroz e sedutora. A menina correspondeu enfiando a sua língua na boca de Petyr. A boca deste era macia e tinha gosto de hortelã. Beijaram-se até ficarem com dificuldade para respirar.

Quando os dois se afastaram, Petyr postou-se atrás da menina e pegou novamente, com firmeza, alguns cabelos da nuca de Sansa:

— Harry a beijou assim?

— Não, senhor.

— Espero que não, Alayne. Nunca se deve entregar o ouro tão cedo.

— Eu sei, meu pai.

Petyr sorriu e lhe disse:

— Boa menina. Eu gosto que esteja aprendendo.

Sansa sorriu também:

— Eu sempre aprendo com o senhor.

— É mesmo, Alayne? O que mais você aprendeu comigo?

— Isso...

E Sansa abraçou o homem que estava à sua frente. Quando seus seios nus tocaram o gibão de Petyr, arrepiaram-se. Esse fato não passou despercebido pelo homem. Com destreza, acariciou o mamilo esquerdo de Sansa enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

A boca de Petyr foi descendo pelos seus ombros até chegar no mamilo direito. O colocou na boca, testando-o com a sua língua habilidosa. Eles ficaram ainda mais arrepiados. Sansa sentia um desconforto ainda maior em sua parte íntima.

Petyr tirou a boca do seio de Sansa e foi descendo até seu umbigo, destribuindo beijos e pequenas mordidas por onde passava. Sansa só podia contorcer-se. Não sabia como aliviar a tensão que sentia em sua _flor_. Petyr parou de beijá-la. Levantou-se com graça. Deve ter visto a cara de Sansa, pois acrescentou:

— Eu sei o que você quer, _Sansa_. Aliviar-se... Sente-se na poltrona e abra as pernas.

Sansa sentou-se, mas teve vergonha de abrir as pernas. Petyr não ficou contente com sua atitude e lhe deu um tapa forte na perna esquerda.

— Eu disse sente e _abra as pernas_.

— Sim, senhor.

Sansa abriu as pernas devagar, com vergonha. Estava escondendo o rosto com os braços:

— Não esconda o rosto. Quero ver a sua cara quando gozar pela primeira vez.

_"Gozar? O que é isso?"_

Petyr, primeiramente, retirou a parte de cima de seu gibão, deixando-a cair ao seu lado. Sansa conseguiu ver um grande volume em suas calças. O homem percebeu a direção do olhar da menina, pois lhe sorriu com lascívia.

— Tem curiosidade, Alayne?

Sansa balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Petyr alargou ainda mais seu sorriso sedutor. Seus olhos cinza-esverdeados tomavam um brilho ainda mais escuro. Perigoso.

— Eu sei o quanto você é curiosa. Mas primeiro vamos aliviá-la. Eu bem sei que isso chega a doer...

Petyr ajoelhou-se entre as pernas de Sansa. Esta tentou fechá-la, sem sucesso. O homem abriu-as com delicadeza, deslizando suas mãos do quadril da menina até seus joelhos.

— Não as feche mais. Ou lhe dou outro tapa. — Disse um Petyr bastante sério.

Sansa assentiu obediente.

E sem nenhuma cerimônia, Petyr beijou sua intimidade. Sua boca macia e seu cavanhaque de pelos duros eram uma combinação de prazer e tortura para a menina. O homem primeiro chupou, como se provasse o sabor que tinha. Sansa não estava conseguindo ficar parada. O prazer era tanto que arqueou suas costas, jogando o pescoço para trás. Para Petyr foi como um convite para intensificar os movimentos. O homem tinha uma língua habilidosa, incansável.

_"É como no sonho que tive pela madrugada. Mas é muito melhor... É como se eu fosse desfalecer de prazer..."_

Enquanto passava sua língua suave no ponto mais sensível do corpo da menina, Petyr deslizou sua mão direita até o seio esquerdo dela. Agarrou-o com um pouco de força. A mão esquerda dele estava segurando o quadril de Sansa, firme como tudo aquilo que fazia.

Sansa não estava agüentando o prazer. Sua respiração estava tão ofegante que seu peito chegava a doer. Seu rosto estava quente, mas não tanto quanto sua _flor._Gemidos saíam involuntariamente de sua boca, não conseguia controlá-los. Quanto mais o homem aumentava o movimento, mais altos iam ficando. Percebeu que sua pélvis estava se mexendo, como se tivesse movimento próprio. Sansa estava empurrando sua intimidade ainda mais para a boca de Petyr. Ele era um amante incansável.

Quando Petyr passou os dentes no seu seu ponto mais sensível, seu corpo se contorceu de uma maneira violenta. Todos os músculos dele ficaram rígidos. E uma sensação de prazer se alastrou por todos os seus membros. Era a melhor coisa que Sansa tinha sentido. _Melhor que bolos de limão... muito melhor_.

Quando Sansa teve forças para levantar a cabeça, Petys a fitava com olhos escuros, quase pretos.

— Você é doce, minha menina. E fica ainda mais linda gozando.

O homem deve ter visto a expressão de dúvida no rosto da menina, pois acrescentou:

— Alayne, isso que você sentiu, esse prazer que lhe tomou o corpo todo chama-se gozar.

Sansa assentiu.

O volume no calção de Petyr estava tão grande que a menina pensou que eles iriam rasgar na sua frente. O homem viu a curiosidade nos olhos da menina, pois levantou-a até que ela ficasse sentada ereta na poltrona e colocou a mão direita de Sansa sobre seu calção. A menina sentiu o membro dele pulsar.

— Isso é o que você faz comigo, minha menina. Quer vê-lo?

Quando a menina percebeu, sua cabeça já tinha feito um movimento afirmativo.

— Se quer vê-lo... deve desembrulhá-lo.

_"Será que irei engravidar tocando no seu membro? Não... Petyr não deixaria isso acontecer."_

Com cuidado, Sansa desatou o nó do calção de Petyr. Já tinha visto o membro dele quando ela e algumas mulheres o colocaram na cama no casamento feito nos Dedos. Mas nunca tinha o tocado. Não tocou nem mesmo no membro do anão, que outrora foi seu marido. A calça de Petyr deslizou pelas suas pernas. Este se livrou delas chutando-a para o lado.

— Ainda falta mais uma parte, docinho.

_"Sim falta mais uma parte..."_

Sansa deslizou a roupa íntima de Petyr para baixo. E viu o membro dele bem de perto, mas não sabia o que fazer. O homem deve ter entendido a confusão da menina, pois a puxou da poltrona, a deixando em pé. Com um movimento rápido, o homem estava atrás da menina. Afastou os cabelos de seu ouvido e sussurou com voz sedutora:

— Ajoelhe-se. Vou ensiná-la a agradar um homem.

Sansa fez o que lhe foi pedido. Era uma boa menina.

Petyr saiu das costas de Sansa e ficou bem à sua frente. Desse ângulo a menina tinha uma visão privilegiada de seu membro, pois ele estava à altura de seu rosto. Ele era grande.

— Dê-me sua mão direita.

Sansa obedeceu. O homem colocou a mão dela em seu membro.

"É macio... e quente."

Petyr fechou a mão da menina em volta de seu membro. Ainda com a mão dele em cima da dela, fez um movimento de deslizar. Era um movimento delicado, mas que foi ficando mais forte com o tempo. Quando ele retirou suas mãos de cima das dela, Sansa sabia que era para continuar com o movimento. Estava gostando de fazer aquilo. Ver as expressões no rosto de Petyr lhe dava prazer.

O homem levantou o pescoço e jogou a cabeça para trás. Ele empurrava o membro com força na direção da mão da menina. Quanto mais rápido a mão de Sansa deslizava, mais forte ficavam seus empurrões.

— Coloque a boca, Alayne.

Sansa arregalou os olhos, o que não passou despercebido, visto a risada que Petyr deu.

— Alayne, não tenha medo. Ele não irá mordê-la. Coloque a boca, como se estivesse chupando um pirulito. Você já chupou os pirulitos de açúcar que Maddy fez?

Sansa assentiu.

— Pois é a mesma coisa. Chupe do mesmo jeito. Continue fazendo o que eu lhe ensinei com as mãos. Quero sua boca e sua mão.

Sansa assentiu novamente.

Pegou o membro de Petyr novamente entre sua mão. Ele estava pulsando ainda mais e estava tão duro que parecia pedra. Deslizou a mão e só depois colocou a boca.

A textura do membro do homem era macia e quente. Petyr estava enganado. Chupar o membro dele estava sendo, para Sansa, ainda melhor que chupar os pirulitos de Maddy. Provou-o com a língua e Petyr deu um suspiro fundo. Decidiu colocá-lo um pouco mais fundo na boca, sem nunca parar o deslizar de mão por seu membro.

Petyr estava ofegante. Seus gemidos estavam mais altos, como se sentisse dor. O homem colocou as duas mãos atrás da cabeça de Sansa e a empurrou ainda mais contra seu membro. O quadril de Petyr empurrava do outro lado. Com a respiração bem acelerada, Petyr lhe pediu:

— Tire a mão. Deixe somente a boca e engula tudo.

_"Engolir tudo?"_

Sansa obedeceu e retirou a mão. Sua boca deslizou ainda mais pelo membro de Petyr. As mãos do homem atrás de sua cabeça a forçava a deslizar ainda mais fundo. Mas Sansa não se importava. Ver esse novo Petyr estava lhe deixando excitada. Os gemidos do homem ficaram ainda mais altos. Ele arfava de uma maneira louca, sempre empurrando o quadril.

Quando um último gemido alto saiu da boca de Petyr, Sansa sentiu o membro dele latejar ainda mais forte e sua boca se encheu com um líquido viscoso.

_"Deixe somente a boca e engula tudo"_

Sansa engoliu tudo. Tinha um gosto salgado, mas não era ruim. O membro de Petyr ainda continuava duro, mas não tanto quanto antes.

— Pode tirar a boca, minha menina.

Sansa obedeceu, mas continuou ajoelhada. Petyr a ajudou a se levantar e a sentou em seu colo. O corpo dele estava quente.

— Assim que se agrada um homem, meu docinho. Mas essa não é a única maneira. Existem várias outras.

— O senhor irá me ensinar? — A menina soou ansiosa e curiosa.

Petyr riu de sua pergunta.

— Eu irei ensiná-la. Sou um bom professor.

— Ainda devo me casar com Harry?

Petyr soltou um suspiro exasperado.

— Sim, Alayne. Todos nós temos um papel a cumprir. E o seu é esse. Por quê? Não quer casar-se nunca?

Sansa não tinha parado para pensar naquilo. A verdade é que não queria casar-se com Harry. Naquele momento tinha certeza que queria casar-se com Petyr.


End file.
